December Nightmare
by L. E. Wigman
Summary: A late night distress call sends our ailing heroes to the rescue of a Polish family, but the Nazis are right on their trail. Newkirk's impulsive action puts the operation at risk...
1. Monday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This story is for entertainment purposes only. (Basically, I'm not getting paid for any of my stories.) The characters in this story are fictional, any resemblance to anyone living or dead is coincidental.**

 _ **Author's Note: Hey, everyone. Just a quick note and then you can read my latest creation, this story is not connected to my first two stories. I am working on a last story for that arc, but this plot got into my head and it won't leave me be until I write it down.  
**_ _ **This is going to be a very serious story(mostly because I am incapable of writing any kind of comedy). Anyhow, to end my rambling, I hope you really like this new story and thank you for your support. Much love!**_

* * *

… **Monday, December 6** **th** **, 1943—06:00… Hammelburg, Germany…**

"REPORT!"

The American colonel, Robert Hogan, winced as the Kommandant's daily cry increased the pounding in his head. It all started when one of the Stalag's guards returned from his furlough complaining of chills, headache, and a nasty sore throat. Before the week came to an end, it had spread through the ranks of the guards and then into the prisoner's barracks. The entire population of Stalag Thirteen had, at one point or another, been sick with the flu throughout the past two weeks. Hogan and his men of Barracks Two were the last hold outs, seeming to defy the flu; however, in the end, the nasty little bug caught up with them.

Colonel Wilhelm Klink marched down the steps of his kommandantur and over to the barracks guard, Sergeant Hans Schultz, who declared all the prisoners present. Klink looked down the line of men, taking in their shivering forms and red noses. "I have good news for all you prisoners," he smiled, slyly.

Hogan sighed. He knew the look on his counterpart's face all too well. That look meant that Klink thought he was being clever, which usually meant that whatever he had planned would be an inconvenience to the prisoners. "Kommandant, I love nothing more than our chats, but it's freezing and everyone is sick," he forced a smile on his face, adding, "Perhaps we could talk in your office?"

"I might have a solution to that." Klink said, ignoring the suggestion and Hogan's annoyance, "I have managed to procure the supplies to fix hearty, healing soups for the entire camp… guaranteed to have you all back on your feet in no time."

"We're already on our feet," Corporal Peter Newkirk muttered, before coughing into his hands. Newkirk had been the first of their barracks to get sick and the bug seemed to have a deeper hold on him.

Klink ignored the derisive remark, directing his conversation to Hogan, "It can be all yours in exchange for one minor favor."

"Here it comes," Sergeant James 'Kinch' Kinchloe said in a hoarse whisper before giving his fellow sergeant, Richard Baker, an eye roll.

"I have a guest coming and if your little Frenchman is feeling up to it, perhaps he could cook a little something?" Klink waved his hand casually, "oh, nothing too spectacular, just a plain five course meal..."

The Frenchman in question, Corporal Louis LeBeau, sputtered, "Five courses! Non, I do not feel up to it," he wiped his running nose on his sleeve. "We don't need your special supplies! They're probably nothing more than rotten German potatoes."

Klink straightened indignantly, "Germany produces the finest potatoes in all of Europe and furthermore, I would not turn down these supplies. Carrots, potatoes, onions…" he leaned closer to Hogan, "I have even managed to procure a whole side of beef."

Sergeant Andrew Carter, the youngest of the group, broke line and rushed over to the Kommandant's side. "You mean like pot roasts and stuff?!" The American's eyes lit up, "Gee, Colonel, I haven't had real beef since I left Bullfrog."

"Get back in line, Carter," Hogan ordered, before eyeing Klink suspiciously. "Where would you get a whole side of beef?"

Klink shrugged the question off, "that's none of your business. I got it so that the cockroach could make dinner for me and my guest." He narrowed his eyes, "Now, will you or won't you?"

Hogan rubbed his jaw, "I don't know, Kommandant. LeBeau has been really sick, it would take a lot out of him to make such a large meal."

Klink threw up his hands in frustration, "I'm already giving you the leftover beef, what more do you want?"

Hogan looked over at his men, "Leftover beef… meaning after you take yours and the guards take their portion," Hogan cocked an eyebrow, "that doesn't leave a whole lot of beef for the prisoners."

Klink pointed a finger at him, "an extra half-slice of brown bread for each prisoner for a month."

"Gee, Kommandant, you're all heart." Hogan said, sarcastically, "a whole slice of bread, extra fuel for the stoves, and new blankets. The ones we have are so full of holes, they're starting to resemble Swiss cheese."

Klink's eyes widened, "I can't do that. The wood and blankets are very strictly regulated." he shook his head adamantly, "Nein, a full slice of white bread is a high as I can go."

"I'll tell you what, I'll drop the wood. Just give us an extra slice of white bread for two months and the blankets." Hogan said. He saw Klink start to shake his head and added quickly, "Kommandant, you're getting a bargain. LeBeau will cook whatever you desire with the beef and you will get Newkirk and Carter to serve the meal. It will look very impressive to whomever is coming."

Klink thought it over and nodded slowly, "very well, I'll do what I can. One slice of bread for _six_ weeks and blankets without holes." He pointed a finger in Hogan's face, "but they had better be healthy by Friday… I don't want her to get sick."

"Ruddy well and good," Newkirk muttered, rolling his eyes. "If 'e'll dismiss us, we might not catch pneumonia."

Klink glared at him, "DISMISSED!" he drew out the word as he saluted, before stalking back to his office.

The men shuffled into the barracks and dispersed into their separate groups. Most of them crawled back into bed for a few extra minutes of sleep before breakfast. Hogan sat down at the table with a shiver and rubbed his temples.

While LeBeau whipped the powdered eggs with water, Carter started the coffee. He chattered away as he put coffee in the pot, "I can't wait 'til we get the beef… I can show you how my mom makes her pot roast. Or we could make beef stew. Or..."

"Button up, Andrew." Newkirk groaned from his bunk on the other side of the room, "Me and the Colonel's gotta 'eadache."

Carter flushed before ducking his head, "Sorry."

Hogan stretched out his legs with a small shiver, "Don't worry about it, Carter. Just make the coffee extra strong."

"You want me to get on the radio and see if the Underground knows who's coming to dinner on Friday?" Kinch asked. When Hogan gave him a slight nod, he disappeared down into the radio-room beneath the barracks.

"You're not going to fish it out of Klink?" Carter asked.

"Klink's playing better ball than I am, at the moment," Hogan replied, blowing his nose into a handkerchief, "I should've been able to get that wood."  
He glanced at Newkirk, who'd started another coughing fit, "Hopefully, we'll all feel better before Friday."

… **10:20…**

Kinch turned off the radio, with a frustrated sigh. He'd been on the radio for just over four hours. He'd spoken to every Underground member he could get a hold of and none of them had heard anything. The call that he'd put into London had been a long shot, which had also proved fruitless.

"Anything?" Hogan asked, as he stepped of the ladder and pulled his coat back down into place.

"Not a thing," Kinch muttered. "All the generals, colonels, and majors of any importance are either in Berlin or with their units. The politicians are in Berlin fawning over old bubble head in an attempt not to be put in jail or shot. Oh, and I've run out of Underground contacts." he punctuated the end of his sentence with a sneeze.

Hogan sighed, "You go get something to eat and lay down for awhile." He picked up the microphone, "I'll try London."

"I already did," Kinch said, standing, "they checked and double checked, but didn't find a thing. They are very interested, though."

"Aren't we all," Hogan gave mirthless laugh.

"They want you to let them know if it should be anything important," Kinch said, heading to the ladder.

Hogan sat down in the seat Kinch had vacated and watched his radioman disappear. Well, that certainly clinched it. As much as he didn't feel like manipulating the information out of Klink, that was what he had to do… well, that or be surprised and he hated surprises. Hogan lounged back in the chair and wondered why the Germans wouldn't just cooperate.

… **12:45…**

Klink's secretary, Helga, smiled when she saw the American colonel head toward the kommandantur. She smiled demurely, "Colonel Hogan, you shouldn't be out in weather like this." she chided, "You should be in bed."

Hogan grinned, "and miss seeing your sweet face? Not a chance." He contemplated kissing her, but decided against it. _No use getting her sick, too._ "Klink in his office?"

Helga pouted, "I thought you came to see me…"

"I did, honey," Hogan soothed, "but I also have to see Klink. Is he in?"

She moved back to her desk and sat down without speaking. Hogan rolled his eyes, "Aww, come on. You know I'm crazy about you."

She gazed at him through her lashes, "Ja? You have promised nylons and chocolate, but I haven't received any. You promised dinner and I haven't gotten that, either."

He flashed her his roguish smile, "I'll tell you what, if I can talk to Klink then I could convince him to invite you and me to Friday night's party."

Helga tried to look unimpressed, but the corners of he mouth turned up, "You can do that?"

"If I can find out who's going to be there and why," Hogan whispered, his lips brushing against her ear. "I mean, if it's someone important no amount of persuading will get Klink to budge."

"She is just an old friend," Helga whispered back. She turned slightly, glancing over her shoulder at Klink's office door, "from what I overheard, she was someone he used to know when he lived in Dusseldorf."

"An old friend?" Hogan pondered this development, "you wouldn't have happened to overhear her name, by any chance?"

She picked up the typing and fed a sheet of paper into the roller, "I'm not going around listening at the keyholes, you know." Hogan waited patiently for her to get over her bout of conscience. She sighed, "but, I might have heard him say Aurelie once or twice."

"Does she have a last name?" he prompted.

Helga shook her head, "none that I have heard, but the Kommandant is on the phone with her now."

Hogan tossed her a quick 'thanks' before heading over to the kommandant's door. He took a deep breath and burst in. "Kommandant, I need a word with you." he said, feigning surprise at seeing him on the phone, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were busy. I can come back."

Klink glared at him, but beckoned him to come in. "I'm sorry, but I have to go… Ja, I am looking forward to seeing you, too. Auf wiedersehen," Klink smiled into the receiver before returning it to the cradle.

"Somebody special?" Hogan asked, settling into the chair in front of Klink's desk.

"Hogan, why is it that whenever I am preoccupied with work, you come and interrupt me?" Klink complained, gesturing at the piles of paperwork on his desk, "these are the papers I must send in to get those blankets you demanded."

"Ah, yes," Hogan chuckled as he thought back to his days in the 504th, "requisition papers."

"What do you want, Hogan?" Klink said, starting back into his paperwork.

"LeBeau got the menu you sent over and he's not sure he has all the ingredients," Hogan answered, tracing the gold filigree on Klink's helmet.

Klink looked up, "the dinner is five days away, there will be plenty of time to get the supplies. Just give Schultz a list. Dismissed."

Hogan stood and made a show of hesitantly bitting his lip, "there is one other thing, sir..."

"Yes," Klink responded, returning to his paperwork.

"Is the woman you invited over a French collaborator?" Hogan asked, deciding on the blunt approach.

Klink's head snapped up, "who told you it was a woman?"

Hogan rolled his eyes, "you did, in the yard. You said you didn't want _her_ to get sick. LeBeau heard her first name and flew of the handle. Started shouting in French. We had to get one of the Canadians from Barracks Five to translate… he said he wouldn't serve a crumb to any traitor of France."

Klink's rolled his eyes, "Aura-lee Switz is American, not French. He must cook, we had a deal."

Hogan put both hands on either side of Klink's desk and leaned closer, "what do you mean she's American? Is she a prisoner?"

Klink shook his head, "of course not. But in truth, she is only half American on her mother's side. Her father met and married her mother when he moved to America before the turn of the century. They returned to Dusseldorf just after her tenth birthday." his eyes went soft, as he reminisced, "I was a pilot in the first war and she was a nurse. When I crashed my plane, she was the one who took care of me. I was quite fond of her, but we were both ordered unto separate paths. I haven't seen her since 1920."

"When did you bump into her again?" Hogan asked, genuinely interested.

Klink blinked as the question brought him back to the present, "the annual report I gave in Berlin last month. Mutual acquaintances let her know I was in town and she called. She asked if I remembered her and then expressed her desire to visit. Please, tell the cockroach that he has nothing to worry about and I want everything perfect when she gets here."

"Yeah sure, Kommandant." Hogan answered, distractedly tossing the German a salute before he left.

He couldn't help but wonder why she called. __A__ __ladies man, Klink is not... she has to have an ulterior motive__ _ _.__ He was lost in thought as he wound his way back to the barracks.  
 _ _Maybe she really__ _ _does__ _ _like him... but__ _ _then__ _ _why the desire to come here?__ _ _Surely, i__ _ _t would be easier for her to meet him in Berli__ _ _n?__

 _He slowed down in front of the main gate and studied the horizon. H_ e couldn't put his finger on what exactly was wrong but, he was unable to shake the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The wind shifted and blew directly into his face, causing him to shiver. _Looks like snow,_ he thought absently.

The guard from the sentry tower shouted down to him, " **Zurück weg vom Draht, Colonel.** "

They hated it when the prisoners stared beyond the gates, it made them nervous. He gave them a wave and continued on to the barracks. Pushing the questions to the back of his mind to stew on later, as he stepped into the meager warmth of the barracks.

… **21:00…** **Oświęcim, Poland…**

" _ _I will not tolerate anymore delays! You must be finished by Friday at the__ __latest…"__ The line was silent for a moment. Only a faint crackling signaled that there was still a connection _. "_ _ _Dr. Dabrowsky, do I have to remind you what will happen to you and your family, if it is not finished?"__

"No, you do not." Dr. Jozef Dabrowsky replied, gripping the telephone receiver until his knuckles turned white.

" _ _Friday!"__ The sharp click indicated the end of their conversation.

Dr. Dabrowsky sighed as he dropped the receiver into the cradle. He was the foremost chemist in all of Poland and while this kept him out of the camps, it also meant that his work was used by the Nazis to enhance their war effort. Dr. Dabrowsky looked at the piles of papers on his desk. Unfortunately, he was done… the formula was perfect.

"Dr. Dabrowsky?" He turned toward the voice, "that was Major Bahr, I believe?"

Dabrowsky stared at the man then glanced over to his wife, who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. Her eyes were filled with fear and unshed tears. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "when can you get my family out?"

"Tonight," the man assured, "right now, if you're ready."

Dr. Dabrowsky moved over to his wife and knelt down to eye level, "Anna, you know we have to go."

"But this is our home!" Anna interjected, "the only home Stefan and Katazyna have known." He took her hand and tried to allay her, but she shook him off, "no, Jozef! We cannot rip them from their home."

"We are not safe here," he tried to explain, "my work was the only thing that kept the Nazis at bay. I am done, Anna… they will have no more use for us."

"That doesn't mean they will hurt us," She countered desperately, "We've lived with them for years without any trouble… maybe they will just leave us alone?"

Dabrowsky turned to the man, "Mencher, is it possible that they will just leave us be?"

Mencher stepped closer to the couple, "Mrs. Dabrowska, if you and your family stay, the Nazis will come to your house and remove you, your husband, and your children."

He knelt beside the doctor, "Your husband and son will be taken to the labor camp, maybe even the mines. They will be worked until they drop from exhaustion." Anna started to shake her head and whispered for him to stop, but he continued, "You and your daughter will be taken to a separate camp. You will not have enough food to keep her from starving and when you get sick, there will be no medicine."

When Anna burst into tears, Dabrowsky told Mencher to stop. "No!" Mencher exclaimed, he put a hand on each of Anna's shoulders and forced her to look at him, "Mrs. Dabrowska, I do not tell you this to just to make you cry. I say these things to help you. Please, let me get you and your family to safety."

She took a shuddering breath, "But, I am afraid."

"I know," Mencher smiled reassuringly, "but we have been at this for years. If God is willing, we will have you in Sweden by Sunday." Dabrowsky squeezed her hand as she nodded wordlessly.  
Mencher stood and pulled her to her feet, "Come on then, we haven't much time."

* * *

 _ **Translation:**_

 **Zurück weg vom Draht, Colonel. - Back away from the wire, Colonel.**


	2. Tuesday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
The characters in this story are fictional, any resemblance to anyone living or dead is coincidental.**

* * *

… **Tuesday, December 7** **th** **, 1943 – 0** **1** **:** **3** **0…** ** **Oświęcim, Poland…****

"Take only what is necessary." Mencher reminded Anna, as she started to pack a large suitcase. "Try to keep it light."

She looked around her house, it had been her parents home before she had gotten married. When she lost her papa at the tender age of fourteen, she'd thought that she and Mama would have to leave, but some how Mama had always found the money. She had met Jozef three years later and within the year she was married. Mama had signed over the house as a wedding gift. She forced herself to stop reminiscing and got back to filling the suitcase.  
An extra dress for Katazyna and herself, a shirt and pair of trousers for Stefan, and one of Jozef's suits. She racked her brain, deciding what was important and what to discard.

Mencher picked up a smaller carpet bag and told her only two fill these two bags, nothing more. Then he went down stairs to Dr. Dabrowsky's office.

Dabrowsky was shuffling through the papers on his desk and glanced up when Mencher stepped in, "There is so much and I'm afraid if I leave anything the Nazis will get it."

Mencher shook his head, "They will get nothing, trust me." ignoring the strange look Dabrowsky gave him, he changed topics, "The Americans will be very interested in your work. Try to only take the papers essential to your formula."

"Then I'll only need my briefcase." Dabrowsky chuckled, "The formula is only two pages long."

"Good." Mencher nodded, "Also, take any important papers out of the house. Then I'd suggest helping your wife, she is having a hard time deciding between needs and wants."

"She doesn't realize that we'll be back after the war." Dabrowsky sighed, "That is, if we win."

"We will win." Mencher smiled, "Hurry, we leave in a half hour."

Back upstairs, Anna gently woke her daughter, "Katazyna, wake up."

The six year-old's eyes fluttered and she rolled over, attempting to ignore her mother. Anna shook her again, "You must get up, right now."

Katazyna opened her eyes with a groan of complaint. She sat up, brushing the ash brown hair that escaped from her braids out of her face. She frowned when she realized it was still dark, "It's night, Mama."

"I know, get up and put your clothes and shoes on, quickly." Anna instructed, before stepping across the hall to make sure Stefan was up.

"But, where are we going?" Katazyna asked, pulling the nightgown over her head and throwing it on the bed. She picked up her petticoat and put it on quickly, shivering with the cold.

When Anna came back in, she found Katazyna struggling with the top buttons of her dress. "Shoes, put your shoes on." she told the child after she'd finished the buttons for her.

Stefan appeared in the doorway, "I'm ready, Mama." Stefan was twelve with dark, almost black hair, just like his father.

"Take something to amuse yourself, a book or something, and go down stairs." Anna commanded.

"Can I take Edyta?" Katayna asked, picking up the blonde doll.

"May I." Anna corrected, "Yes, you may. Quickly, Papa is waiting for us."

Dr. Dabowsky gathered up the suitcase and carpet bag from the bedroom and joined his family in the foyer. "Stefan, my briefcase is in the den. Please, go get it."

Stefan returned a moment later and offered to carry it, but Dabrowsky shook his head. Instead, he gave Stefan the carpet bag. He opened the door and ushered the children out the door. Mencher guided them over to the small truck and helped Katazyna into the back.

Anna turned and gazed at her home. "No looking back, Anna." Dabrowsky whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I like you better as a woman than a pillar of salt." She smiled, softly and slid her arm into the crook of his elbow. He started to lock the door when Mencher stopped him.

"My friends will need a way of getting in."

Dabrowsky put the key back into his pocket and followed Mencher to the truck, "You and your wife get in the back and make no noise."

Mencher got in the front of the truck and drove until he reached a home on the outskirts of Katowice, thirty five kilometers northwest of Oświęcim.

"Where are we?" Katazyna asked, as Mencher helped her down. He smiled and said they had come to visit a good friend of his, but that she had to be very quiet.

He led the family up to the front door and rang the bell in a pattern, three long rings, a pause, and two short ones. The door opened and an elderly man motioned for them to come in.

A heavy-set, old woman bustled in, wearing a long, flannel robe. She immediately smiled and took Anna, Katazyna, and Stefan into another room to get some sleep.

Mencher told Dabrowsky that he should join them, but Dr. Dabrowsky shook his head and sat down in the front room with the elderly man. They spoke quietly about the next stop on their way to Sweden, while Mencher went to move the truck off of the street.

 **… **02:45…****

A piercing ring woke Major Issak Bahr from his slumber. He felt around in the dark for the switch on his lamp, turning it on when he'd finally found it. "Ja?" he mumbled, answering the phone. He lay against his pillows and listened with his eyes closed. Suddenly, his eyes flew open as he sat up, "What do you mean Dabrowsky's gone?!" he listened angrily, then shouted, "Are you sure the prisoner said Sweden? Ja, lock down the ports. Not even a fishing trawler goes out, without inspection." he slammed the phone down and climbed out of bed.

Twenty minutes later he was at the Dabrowscy family home.

Fire trucks were all around the house attempting to put out the flames that were demolishing the building. He growled in frustration to his lieutenant, "Any papers Dabrowsky might have left are gone… burnt to a crisp. I want him found… tonight!" he got back into the car and ordered the driver back to headquarters.

 **… **04:30…**** ** **Katowice, Poland…****

Mencher jumped to his feet when he heard the knocks and pulled his pistol. He slid into position so that when the door opened, he would be hidden. The elderly man waited until Mencher nodded and slowly opened the door.

Mencher relaxed when he recognized the young man in the German uniform. "Lieutenant Beringer, what are you doing here?"

"Major Bahr is on to you." Beringer said; despite being German, his Polish was flawless, "He's closed the ports and cut off the main road." Mencher slammed the palm of his hand against the wall out of frustration.

Dabrowsky tried not to panic, "How did he find out? What did we do wrong?"

Beringer shook his head and assured him, "Nothing, the fault is ours... one of our people talked."

"Who?" Mencher interrupted angrily.

"Does it matter?" Beringer asked him, "I don't know how many he named, but the Gestapo are rounding up the whole train. The Resistance is going further underground."

"And you," Mencher asked, realizing that the German couldn't go underground, "did he name you?"

"If he had, I would've been arrested." Beringer said, "But, they're still questioning him. I might be on borrowed time."

A small cry of alarm caused the men to turn toward the other room. Anna stood in the doorway a look of sheer terror on her face.

"No, no, Anna." Dr. Dabrowsky reached out for her hand and quickly reassured her, "He is with Mencher, he can be trusted."

She moved closer, but kept close beside her husband, "What's going on?"

Dabrowsky smiled, "It's nothing. There has just been a small change in plans, that's all."

She cocked an eyebrow, "I can always tell when you lie to me, Jozef."

Mencher cleared his throat, "The way out of Poland has been cut off. Major Bahr is closing in on all of us." her eyes widened, as he continued, "I can't get you out of Poland, but we might be able to hide you."

She was silent for a moment and when she finally spoke, her voice was low, "You promised to help us, but now that we have listened to you and run, they will be very angry. You've killed us."

"Anna!" Dabrowsky snapped, "It's not his fault, they were only tying to help."

"If I may," Beringer interrupted, "There is another option, besides hiding. It's a long shot and it's very dangerous… but, you could try to make it to Papa Bear."

"Papa Bear?" Mencher said, dubiously, "If, by some miracle, they did make it; there is no guarantee that he would help… from what I hear he's very particular about those whom he helps."

"He is cautious," Beringer conceded, "but if they can convince him that they are who they say they are, he will help them make it to England. He is the most effective operator in the German Underground."

"Who is this Papa Bear?" Dabrowsky asked. Mencher and Beringer started to speak at the same time. Beringer differed to Mencher, who explained,

"No one actually knows who Papa Bear is. He is secretive," Mencher paused, "like a phantom. People talk of him, but only few claim to have seen him. They say he helps people from Germany escape to London. I hadn't heard that he helps Poles, though." he said, with a slightly disgusted tone.

"But, if you are in Germany then he might help you." Beringer said, "I have a contact who is a part of his Underground. If you can make it to Naumburg, he will help you."

"Naumburg?!" Mencher exclaimed, "That's six hundred kilometers away."

"Only four and a half hours by train." Beringer argued, turning back to Dabrowsky, "I think you can make it, but it's up to you."

"Mencher, what do you think?" Dabrowsky asked.

Mencher met Anna's gaze. She waited for his answer with a look of apprehension. He looked away and shrugged slightly, "It will be hard, but you might make it. I can't keep you hidden in Poland forever, not with the children."

Anna nodded her agreement, "Well then, let's go find Papa Bear."

 **… **05:45…**** ** **Hammelburg, Germany…****

"Everybody up, up, up!" Schultz bellowed, as he walked into the barracks, "Raus, raus, raus! Newkirk. Kinchloe. Cockroach." he banged on their bunks as he said their names. After he made sure everyone was up, Schultz took his leave so that they could get dressed for roll call.

Newkirk jumped down from his bunk and fumbled for his clothes. He sneezed and a shiver ran over him, "I think I'm gonna start sleeping in me clothes. It's too cold ta be changin'."

LeBeau chuckled, "Perhaps you should stop wearing nightgowns to bed." he teased, knowing it would set Newkirk off about his night clothes.

They bantered back and forth, each getting in a small dig about the others country or way of life. The rest of the men were grinning at the small show the two Europeans were giving until Carter yelled, "Oh, just shut up!"  
Once he saw everyone in the room staring at him, he turned bright red and snatched up his coat. He hastily put it on and stepped out of the barracks.

"What's eating 'im?" Newkirk said, utterly bewildered.

Kinch shrugged, "Maybe someone called him 'Andy' again… you know how that upsets him."

LeBeau's brows furrowed, "Why does it upset him?"

Newkirk pulled his great coat over his uniform as he explained, "Andrew's mum calls 'im Andy. I guess, whenever 'e 'ears it, 'e thinks of 'is mum."

The whole room went silent as each of the men thought about their parents, spouses, or just about home in general. Hogan stepped into the common room and frowned, "What's wrong? You guys look like you just lost your best friend."

"Nothing, sir." Kinch said, and went outside for roll call. The rest of the men filed out and fell into line. Hogan shrugged and left the barracks. He fell into is usual spot at the head of the line.

Newkirk found Carter and quietly asked, "Ya alright, mate?" Carter nodded without saying a word.

Klink came out and instead of calling for a report as usual, he marched straight up to LeBeau. "Corporal, I understand that you have some hesitancy about cooking for my guest, but I want to assure you that she isn't in the least bit French."

LeBeau looked confused. "What are you talking about?" he said, without thinking.

Klink shot Hogan a suspicious look, "Hogan said that you were refusing to cook… that you objected to my guest."

Hogan stepped in as LeBeau didn't seem to get it, "Well, I told the Kommandant how upset you were when you heard his guest's name was French." LeBeau still didn't get it, "How you thought she was a collaborator."

LeBeau's eyes widened, "Oh, of course, mon Colonel!" he looked at the Kommandant, "I was very upset."

Klink looked from LeBeau to Hogan, he wasn't convinced in the slightest. He opened his mouth to question them, when Newkirk jumped to LeBeau's defense,

"Now it's not 'is fault 'e forgot. LeBeau's always screaming about something, it's cause 'e's French; really passionate people who'll fly off the 'andle at anything." LeBeau turned on his friend yelling at him in French. Newkirk gestured to the Frenchman, "See what I mean."

Klink nodded, as Newkirk started to yell back at LeBeau. He stepped back when LeBeau gave Newkirk a slight shove. Newkirk bumped into Carter, who complained loudly. Kinch told Carter to hush. Carter, in an uncharacteristic display of disrespect, told him to mind his own business. Hogan tried to calm everyone down, but the whole barracks dissolved into yelling, pushing and shoving.

Klink ordered the guards to break it up and everyone began to calm down. "I understand that no one is feeling well, but this is shameful behavior." he gave Hogan a smug look, "This is why you Americans will lose the war, lack of discipline… But, I am an easy going guy. To show you that I have no hard feelings Schultz will bring my radio into the Mess Hall and you can listen while you eat your lunch. DISMISSED!" he spun on his heel and went back to the office.

Newkirk walked over to Hogan, "Is it just me or was that unusually nice?"

Hogan was deep in thought, so Kinch answered, "That was way too nice."

"Oui," LeBeau said, "Usually he would yell and send us all to the cooler."

"I don't know," Hogan shrugged, "but I'd like to know why you're all jumping down each others throats." he gave them all a stern look.

Newkirk shifted uncomfortably, LeBeau looked at the dirt, and Kinch looked ashamed. "Never mind, I'll chalk it up to the flu and poor sleep..." Hogan sighed, "Just don't let it happen, again. Clear?" he went back to the barracks after they nodded.

 **… **12:00…****

The men were standing in line for the mess hall when Schultz brought in a medium sized radio. He set it on top of a small table and plugged it in. Schultz adjusted the radio until music came through clearly and the men in line cheered.

The rest of the men, those who had already gotten their lunch and were seated at the long tables at the back of the mess hall, started to sing along with the swing band. Schultz grinned at the cheery tune and began to swing a little to the music. Carter took his full plate and sat down. After several moments of listening to the familiar songs, his spirits lifted and he was joking with the rest of the heroes. The music ended and a sultry voice came over the waves.

" _Hello,_ _suckers and special greetings to the_ _303_ _rd_ _in Molesworth, England. That little party you threw in_ _Bremen_ _was swell."_

The room went silent. Even though they knew the information she was about to give them was pure propaganda, they couldn't help but crave information about the war.

" _Unfortunately, all those losses."_ she tsked, _"We counted twenty planes when you came in and only eight on your way out. Such a shame… We've captured the only crew who managed to bail out, but everyone else… well_ _over a hundred_ _men."_

Hogan sighed and pushed his plate away from him, even Schultz looked miserable.

" _So many losses with absolutely no pay off. The_ _plants are_ _still up and running at full capacity._ _Why don't you just give up? Don't be foolish, you don't have to die. Surrender and go home to your families. Think about it, boys."_ there was a long pause and then she said, _"Oh, I almost forgot! Happy anniversary, to_ _our American enemies…_ _"_

Carter jumped to his feet and threw his plate of food at the radio. The table holding the radio teetered and fell over. The face of the radio broke off completely and the inside mechanisms fell out onto the floor.

"How could you insult all those people who died... shame on you!" he yelled at Schultz and the other guards in the room, "Don't you have any humanity?!"

Schultz just stood there with a wounded and slightly ashamed expression on his face as the other guards quickly took Carter into custody. Newkirk started to complain, but Hogan told him to be quiet. Hogan followed the guards who were taking Carter to the kommandant's office.

Klink's mouth dropped open when he heard the story from the guards. He stared at Carter, his expression an odd mixture of anger and disbelief, "You destroyed the radio… MY RADIO?!"

"Kommandant, he didn't mean it." Hogan said in Carter's defense, "He was just upset about Berlin Betty's report."

"That is no excuse." Klink insisted, "That was my personal radio… from my quarters! Who is going to pay for it?"

Hogan sighed, "I could get Kinch to look at it. He was good with radios back in the states."

Klink glared, but finally relented, "Fine, have Kinchloe look at it." he turned to Carter and said firmly, "You may go, once you apologize." Carter clenched his jaw and stared at the wall.

Hogan nudged him, "You heard the Kommandant, apologize, Carter." Carter didn't move. "That's an order, Sergeant." Hogan ground out in his most threatening tone.

"Yes, sir." Carter said, bitterly, "Once Berlin Betty apologizes for her disrespect."

"Apologize, Carter." Hogan hissed. "It's for your own good."

"Enough." Klink stated, "If you refuse to apologize then I have no choice but to send you to the cooler for thirty days or until you come to your senses and apologize. Dismissed." The guard lead Carter away while Hogan tried to bargain, but the usually pliable Klink had developed a back-bone.

"Darn fool." Hogan muttered, as he stepped into the outer office and shut Klink's door. He didn't know which was worse, Carter's disobedience or Klink's stubbornness.

"I picked out a dress for the party," Helga said, brightly. "Are we invited?"

Hogan rolled his eyes and stomped out of the kommandantur, leaving Helga behind. He went back to his own office and took his anger out on his wall.

 **… **2**** ** **3**** ** **:**** ** **20**** ** **…**** ** **Naumburg, Germany…****

Dabrowsky gripped the large suitcase and jumped from the train once it had slowed down. He knew they had to get off before the Nazis started inspecting the train for stow-aways. Anna half-handed-half-tossed Katazyna to him while Stefan jumped, by himself, holding on to the briefcase and the carpetbag with one hand. Anna jumped down last, letting out a cry when she lost her balance. She used her hands to break her fall, turning her left wrist painfully.

"Anna," Dabrowsky knelt by his wife, "are you all right?"

She nodded and he pulled her up. He looked around for the markers Beringer told him about. When he located the first one, a tall warehouse just off of the train depot, he picked up Katazyna in one arm and the suitcase in the other hand. Stefan followed with the carpet bag and briefcase. Anna brought up the rear, cradling her injured wrist by crossing it over her chest and holding it secure with her good hand.

About ten minutes later they reached a house on the other side of town. Dabrowsky set Katazyna down and knocked on the door in the same pattern Mencher used in Poland. He waited for a few moments looking over his shoulder, nervously. He knocked again only a little harder.

The door swung inward and Dabrowsky, cautiously, stepped over the threshold. The room was torn apart with furniture upended. The pictures on the wall were crooked and there was broken glass all over the floor. He called out, but got no answer.

"What now, Jozef?" Anna worried.

He lead them through the parlor and into the kitchen. Dabrowsky briefly searched the cupboards and, thankfully, the kitchen and pantry were still stocked. "Katazyna, you help your mama make us something to eat. Stefan, come with me." Dabrowsky said, setting the suitcase down and leaving the room.

Anna and Katazyna dug around until the child squealed in delight, "I found bread, Mama!"

"We need to be quiet, Katazyna." Anna reminded and kissed the top of her head. They quickly found the rest of the supplies for a quick, light supper.

Dabrowsky and Stefan cleared all of the rooms upstairs, finding nothing of use and no sign of the occupants.

Stefan stopped searching, "I'm tired, Papa."

"All right, go down stairs and eat." Dabrowsky instructed. "When you're done, get your sister and get some sleep." the boy nodded and took off down the steps. Dabrowsky smiled fondly at his son's youthful energy, then sat down on the top step of the stairs.

He put his head in his hands and thought, _What next? The contact isn't here. Obviously the Gestapo got them from the looks of the house..._ _How am I to find Papa Bear without anyone to tell me who or where he is?_

He massaged his temples and tried to calm down, _Okay… think, think, think. If this was a stop in the Underground, then the owners would have a way to contact the others… a radio!_

He jumped to his feet and started to pace. _The Gestapo might have found it, but if they had, it would be broken. So, it must be hidden some place._ He broke into a grin and took off, much in the manner of his son. He went down through the kitchen into the pantry.

Anna followed him and watched as he inspected the cabinets and walls. She leaned against the doorway and asked him what he was doing. "Looking for a radio." he replied, feeling along the wall.

"In the pantry?" Anna asked, disbelievingly.

"It's the only room that wasn't searched as thoroughly." Dabrowsky stated, "Therefore, if there is a radio in the house it will be..." he spotted something and moved the food stuffs on the counter to one side. He found a small latch and pulled it. "… here."

A small door opened and revealed a small room with a radio. Luckily, this radio had not just a wireless key, but a microphone. The opening was tiny and there was a stool in front of the table holding the radio with just enough room for one man to slide in and operate it. Dabrowsky slid in, it was a tight fit, but he managed it. He flicked on the radio and waited for it to warm up.

He waited and waited, but after awhile, he realized that it wasn't warming up. _It's_ _broken._ He thought with some measure of dismay. _What am I going to do, now?_

"What's wrong?" Anna questioned when she noticed his change of body language.

"It doesn't work." he snapped, bitterly.

"Perhaps you could fix it?"

"Anna, I don't know anything about radios," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Except for tightening or changing the tubes..."

"Maybe it's the tubes," Anna prodded her brooding husband.

He switched the power off and and removed the face. He found the tubes and inspected them carefully. They all seemed to be fine, but wrapped around the base of one middle one, he noticed a small slip of paper. He pulled out the tube and removed the paper. The first line read, _323._ The second line read, 20 _:15._

"What is it?" Anna asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Numbers," he mumbled. He flipped the paper over and a noticed more numbers. "What's it doing in the radio?"

"Will the radio work now?"

He didn't answer her, instead he stared at the numbers. After a few moments realized that the first line could be a frequency and the second had to be military time. His enthusiasm renewed, he replaced the tube and checked the others. All together he had about half a dozen papers equaling twelve frequencies. After checking the time, which he guessed must be the broadcasting times, he was left with three frequencies.

He turned the radio on and waited for it to warm up before he dialed the first frequency."Hello," he spoke into the microphone, "can anyone hear me?"  
He waited a moment, spoke again. When he got no reply, he changed the frequency. "Hello, can anyone hear me?"  
Anna went back to the children, while Dabrowsky tried the last frequency. "Hello, can anyone hear me?"

* * *

 ** **Author's**** ** **Notes:**** ** **The 303**** ** **rd**** ** **Bombardment Group was a real group. They were stationed in Molesworth, England. However the mission I described was fictional.****

 ** **The plants I described in the mission were modeled after the Borgwald**** ** **and Goliath**** ** **Motor Plant**** ** **s**** ** **which were bombed by the 8**** ** **th**** ** **Air Force in October 1944.  
**** ** **Berlin Betty is, of course, from the season five episode, 'Is There a Traitor in The House?'.**** ** **In that episode she was played by the lovely, Antoinette Bower. However, for this story, it is not the same Berlin Betty :)  
**** ** **Thank you for reading and for the follows, I appreciate it. My update schedule will be on Mondays. I don't promise every Monday, but when I update it will be on Monday.**** ** **As with my other stories, if you have any questions or criticisms send me a review or a PM. Much love!****


	3. Wednesday Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
The characters in this story are fictional, any resemblance to anyone living or dead is coincidental.**

* * *

… **Wednesday, December 8** **th** **, 1943** **—** **00:05** **…** **Katowice** ** **,**** ** **Poland…****

"Where are they?" Bahr asked, slapping Mencher across the face.

The Gestapo had raided the house in Katowice not more than half an hour after the Dabrowscy family were put on the train bound for Naumburg. Now, Mencher and the elderly couple were going through his intensive interrogation.

"I could help you, but you need to tell me where Dabrowsky and his family are." Mencher kept his mouth shut and Bahr shrugged, "Have it your way." He gestured for the guards to remove Mencher and the elderly couple through the back-door and into the alley behind the house.

The alley was deserted which gave Lieutenant Beringer an uneasy feeling. "Major Bahr?" Beringer spoke, carefully, "Shall we take them to Headquarters for further interrogation?" Bahr ignored the suggestion and instead focused on the three people who were lined against the alley wall.

"All of you know where the Dabrowscy family are hiding." Bahr said, his face completely emotionless. Beringer opened his mouth to protest, but Mencher spoke first,

"None of us will give them up."

Bahr shrugged, "Very well... kill them."

"No, please!" The old woman cried, "They went to Naumburg to find Papa Bear." she gave him the address.

"Papa Bear... " Bahr pondered, "Why, what will this Papa Bear do for them?"

"He will get them to London." She said, "Please, don't hurt us."

"You stupid woman." Mencher said, shaking his head. Bahr thanked the woman and motioned for Lieutenant Beringer to follow him.

"Lieutenant, go to the depot and get us tickets to Naumburg."

"Yes, sir." Beringer replied, he glanced over at Mencher, "But, what about the prisoners?"

Bahr looked back at the three, "They are traitors of the Third Reich." he nodded to his sergeant and a series of shots rang out causing Beringer to jump. Bahr smiled at him, slightly, "I would suggest burying them." he walked away, leaving Beringer staring in absolute horror.

 **…** ** **0** **0:15…** **Hammelburg, Germany…****

 _What a day…_ Kinch thought, as he worked on Klink's radio. He thought about going through the tunnel to the cooler. Maybe if someone talked to Carter, found out why he was so upset by the report. Sure, the report was insensitive to the people who died, but for Carter to react so violently… he must have a reason.

Hogan was still a little steamed that Carter disobeyed a direct order, so he'd ordered everyone to leave Carter alone. Newkirk protested the loudest. He'd asked to go talk to Carter and make him see reason, but Hogan said no. LeBeau worried about Carter's health and Hogan had softened momentarily, before shaking his head. Hogan told them that this was Carter's game and only Carter could get himself out of it.

Kinch stretched his back and glanced at his watch. Schultz would be banging at their door in six hours. Kinch decided that he should head to bed. With any luck he'd finish the radio tomorrow and Klink might be more forgiving towards Carter. He reached up to shut off the heroes' radio when it crackled and a broken voice came across the wire. " _Hello… can… hear… "_

He frowned and grabbed the microphone, "I'm picking you up, who is this?"

" _Hello...help...please…help…"_

"I'm not getting you very clearly." Kinch said, messing with the radio knobs.

" _Please, can you hear me?"_

"I've got you now." Kinch said and grabbed his pad and pencil. He was concerned that the message did not seem to be in any kind of code. Also, the speaker's German had a strange accent to it, one he'd never heard before.

 _"Oh, thank God. Please, you must help me."_

"Who is this?" Kinch asked, again. Kinch took great pride in the fact the he knew the voices and key touch of all of the Underground contacts.

" _My name is Dabrowsky, Jozef Dabrowsky. I need to get out of Germany. I need to find Papa Bear."_

Kinch quickly wrote down the name the man gave. "Stand-by Dabrowsky." he said and quickly climbed the ladder. Moving through the common room as quietly as he could, he knocked on Hogan's door. He heard a groan followed by a deep cough, "Enter."

He opened the door and saw Hogan on his bunk with a single pillow propped against the wall. Kinch could tell he hadn't gotten much sleep. "I'm picking up a distress call." He told his superior.

Hogan jumped down from the top bunk and grabbed his pants. "From whom?"

Kinch read his pad, "Jozef Dabrowsky."

"Dabrowsky?" Hogan questioned, as he buttoned up his shirt and pulled on his bomber jacket, "That's not German."

"No, sir." Kinch confirmed, "He's speaking German, but it isn't his native tongue. He asked for Papa Bear, though."

Hogan exited his quarters and went to the radio room. He picked up the microphone and sat at the table, "Dabrowsky, this is Papa Bear... what do you want?"

" _I was told you could help me get out of Germany and to England."_

"That depends," Hogan said, carefully. "Why don't you tell me who you are and why I should help you." he motioned for Kinch to write down what the caller said.

" _My name is Dr. Jozef Dabrowsky. I have escaped Poland and I was told that you were the one I should get to in order to get my family out of Germany. Please, can you help me?"_

Hogan hesitated, "How about we meet, and then I'll decide."

" _Where?"_

"You pick." Hogan said, hoping to avoid telling him where they were.

" _The tall warehouse near the Naumburg train depot. You cannot miss it."_

Hogan pulled out their map and located Naumburg. He bit his lip, there wasn't any real way to get there and back before roll call. "No go." He told Dabrowsky. "Pick another spot."

" _I cannot. I have a wife and two children with me. I cannot leave them and I have no car or traveling papers, plus..."_

"Plus what?" Hogan asked.

" _Nothing…just, please. I am begging you."_

Hogan could hear the desperation in his voice and, despite his better judgment, gave in. "All right, Naumburg it is… we'll be there at four o'clock. Out." he turned off the radio. "Kinch, get all that information to London and see if they can confirm Dabrowsky's story."

Hogan went back up the ladder and woke Newkirk. He quietly caught him up to speed and told him to be ready to go. He climbed back down into the tunnel. "What does London say?" Hogan asked.

"Dr. Joezef Dabrowsky is a well known Polish scientist. They made arrangements with the Polish Resistance to get him to Sweden." Kinch replied. "He was supposed to leave tonight."

"Then why's 'e in Germany?" Newkirk asked, skeptically. He jumped down from the ladder. "I mean, you can get to Sweden without going through Germany."

"He's apparently working on some sort of new rubber," Kinch ignored the interruption and continued. "And London said that if he really is Dabrowsky, they want you to help him." Kinch sat against the table. "They urge caution, but they want you to go to Naumburg."

"The train's the only way to get to Naumburg by four." Hogan said, after several moments. "Newkirk, Carter, and I will need Gestapo I.D. and orders that say were there to pick up prisoners."

"That's gonna take awhile, guv." Newkirk said with a cough.

Hogan looked at his watch, "You have thirty minutes." Newkirk hurried to the room containing their forgery supplies and got to work.

"That still doesn't do us any good on the time." Kinch stated the obvious, "You've shaved off a few hours, but you still have to get back from the Hammelburg station before roll call."

Hogan sighed, "I know, you'll just have to stall." he left the radio room to collect Carter from the cooler.

"Right," Kinch said, heading through the tunnel until he reached the hatch for the infirmary. "I'll just have to stall."

 **… **04:**** ** **2**** ** **0… Naumburg, Germany…****

Hogan looked at his watch; due to the train being late, they were late. It wasn't anything he could control, but it annoyed him. He used that annoyance to his advantage and scowled as he stepped from the train. The conductor, seeing the uniform and the scowl, did everything he could not draw Hogan's attention.

Newkirk climbed down next to him, followed by Carter. Newkirk pointed to a tall warehouse less than a hundred feet away. Hogan nodded and they took off in a brisk walk.

The warehouse was completely dark and appeared to be empty. Hogan stepped inside and told Newkirk to keep watch at the door. Carter took the right side of the warehouse and Hogan the left.

"There's nothing here." Carter said, after a thorough search of his side. Hogan came up empty, as well.

"Maybe it was a trap." suggested Newkirk from his spot at the door.

Hogan began to tell them to head back to the train when he heard a noise from the second floor. "Or maybe he's up there." he whispered, pointing above him.

Hogan and Carter sneaked up the stairs and almost immediately spotted a man backing into the corner. He swallowed and clutched his briefcase closer to him. Hogan studied him, he was around forty with black hair that was greying at the temples. Hogan approached with his hands held out and away from the gun at his hip.

"Dr. Dabrowsky?" he asked in German. The man nodded, but kept glancing at the staircase behind Carter. "I'm Papa Bear."

"How do I know you are Papa Bear?" he asked, still doubtful about the uniform.

"Well, gee-whiz," Carter said in English, "It be kinda dumb, if we were Nazis, to show up in uniform."

"You're an American," Dabrowsky's jaw dropped. "How are you here?"

"Not important," Hogan told him switching the conversation to English. "We need proof that you are Dr. Jozef Dabrowsky."

"Of course," Dabrowsky nodded, "I'm a scientist. I have been working on a formula for synthetic rubber. I have it with me, if you'd like to see?"

Hogan nodded and Dabrowsky fumbled with his brief case before pulling two sheets of paper from it and held them out to Hogan. Hogan took them and gave them to Carter without reading them. Carter studied them for a moment or two and handed them back to Dabrowsky.

"Well?" Hogan asked, "Are they real?"

"I don't know," Carter shrugged, "I can't read them."

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose and Dabrowsky flushed, "I'm so sorry. I will translate." He sat down and carefully read the notes to Carter.

Hogan stepped over to the stairs and called down to Newkirk, "How's it look out there?"

"All clear." Newkirk told him.

Carter bounded over to the colonel, "It sounds right." he said, "I mean, I'm not a chemist, but the formula sounds solid."

"All right, Dabrowsky." Hogan moved over to the Pole, "We'll get you out of here. Where is your family?"

"They are at a house outside of town." Dabrowsky put the papers back into his briefcase. "We were supposed to meet someone there and they were to take us to you, but the Nazis got there before us."

"Newkirk, cuff him to Carter." Hogan instructed, when they reached the Brit at the door. Seeing Dabrowsky's uncertainty, Hogan explained, "If we bump into any Germans, we can tell them that you're our prisoner."

Dabrowsky nodded and allowed the cuffs to be put on him, "Just take them off when we get to the house. Anna, my wife, might be frightened."

They walked swiftly through the empty town, Carter and Dabrowsky leading the way. Newkirk was in the middle, congratulating them on their good luck. While Hogan brought up the rear, his sharp eyes alert for any movements or signs of trouble. They were about a block away when Carter pulled Dabrowsky to a stop.

"What's the matter, Carter?" Hogan whispered, coming up beside him. Carter sniffed the air. Hogan did the same… _smoke?_ He thought. "Newkirk, come with me. Carter, stay here with Dabrowsky."

"No," Dabrowsky insisted, "Anna might try to run, besides you don't know what house she's in."

"All right," Hogan agreed, "but stay behind me."

They rounded the corner and Dabrowsky practically screamed. He tried to run, but being cuffed to Carter kept him with the Heroes. Hogan and Carter pulled him back around the corner, while Newkirk kept watch.

"My family." He said, frantically. "They are in that house. I have to get them out." He struggled against their grip which held him firmly against the wall.

"Newkirk, get over there and see what's going on." Hogan ordered.

Newkirk nodded and casually, jogged up to the chaotic scene. He spotted the fire company standing around keeping an eye on the flames that were consuming the house, but not actually fighting the fire. He stepped over to the firefighters, "What is going on here? Why aren't you putting out that fire?"

The firemen stared at him and one of them ventured, "We set this by order of the Gestapo, we were told to keep it from getting out of hand." another fireman added, "Your fellow officers are waiting next door to grab the person you are looking for."

"Of course, thank you." Newkirk nodded, glancing around, "And do you know where they took the people found in the house?"

"I don't think they took anyone out of that house alive." the first fireman said, conspiratorially. "I saw a kid's body upstairs when I was pouring the petrol up there."

Newkirk felt sick, but disguised it, "Any other bodies." he questioned. The firefighters scattered and Newkirk turned to see their leader standing there with a frown on his face. "You said that you would hide until you spotted the fugitive." he said, angrily.

Newkirk nodded, "Yes, umm... I'll be hiding now." he turned on his heel and walked away. He blended into the small crowed that had gathered. After making sure that he wasn't being watched, he hurried back to Hogan and the others, "The Gestapo set the 'ouse on fire in 'opes of drawing 'im out." he panted.

"They have my family?" Dabrowsky asked, in despair.

Newkirk looked him in the eye and shook his head slowly, "The firemen who set the fire said there were bodies in the 'ouse when they burned it."

Dabrowsky didn't say a word. He just stood there staring into space. Hogan sighed and quietly told Newkirk and Carter to help Dabrowsky to the train. As they guided him away, Hogan peeked around the corner at the house. He silently prayed for the Dabrowscy family and quickly crossed himself before rejoining his men.

 **… **05:50… Hammelburg, Germany…****

When Schultz came in to awaken the barracks for roll call, he was surprised to find everyone up. He was about to ask why when he spotted Sergeant Joe Wilson, the camp's only medic. He was regular army, but he didn't seem to mind being interned with the fly-boys, as he jokingly called them. Schultz frowned and asked him, "Sergeant Wilson, what are you doing here and how did you get here?"

"Kinch came and got me, Schultz." Wilson said, smoothly, "He told me that Colonel Hogan and Corporal Newkirk got worse during the night. So, I came to keep an eye on them."

Schultz whined, "You shouldn't be wandering around after curfew. You could have gotten shot and I would be on report."

"I tried to ask permission," Kinch told him as he appeared at the German's elbow, "but you were fast asleep."

Schultz cleared his throat, "Ja, well…how are they now, Sergeant Wilson?"

"Well, I don't know." Wilson said, honestly. "I think perhaps they should miss roll call today. I don't think they could make it out there today."

"I will have to report it to the kommandant." Schultz said, looking over to Newkirk and Carter's empty bunk, "Where is the Englander?"

"We moved him to the Colonel's quarters." Kinch answered, "I figured it would be easier for Joe, if they were in the same spot."

Schultz nodded, "Ja, that's good thinking." he leaned over to Wilson, "Would it be all right if I went in and checked on them?"

"Of course, but they finally got to sleep about an hour ago." Wilson said, opening Hogan's door a smidgen, "So, be very quiet."

Schultz peeked in and found two still forms, one on each of the bunks. He heard soft snoring, "That will do." he whispered and Wilson shut the door, softly. Schultz checked the time and ordered everyone out for roll call.

Klink stomped down the steps and before he could bellow for the report, he noticed Hogan missing from his usual spot. "Where is Hogan?" he demanded.

"Herr Kommandant, I beg to report." Schultz said, snapping a salute, "Colonel Hogan and the Englander got very ill during the night. Sergeant Wilson has put them on bed rest."

Klink studied Wilson searching for a sign that the medic was lying. Wilson, due to years of practice lying for the heroes, kept his face blank. "I want to see Hogan, right now," Klink finally said.

"I'm sorry, Kommandant." Wilson protested, "The Colonel's very sick and he didn't get much sleep, last night. It would be better for the healing process if his sleep wasn't interrupted."

Klink expected this and jumped on it immediately, "You don't want me to see him, because he isn't there. He's escaped and you are trying to cover for him." he pointed an accusatory finger in Wilson's face. Wilson started to deny it, but Klink side-stepped him and headed for the barracks door.

Kinch stopped him, "Begging your pardon, Kommandant." he said, with all the respect he could muster, "Newkirk took ill, as well. Wilson had us move him into the Colonel's quarters so he wouldn't get all of us sick."

"So?" Klink asked.

"So, if they're that contagious," Kinch reasoned, "then if you were to go in there, you might get sick. Your guest might not like that."

Klink hesitated, weighing the desire to catch Hogan in a lie and his desire to be well when Aura-lee got there. "Dismissed." he growled and stomped back to his office.

Schultz looked at Kinch suspiciously, "Why didn't you want the kommandant to see Colonel Hogan?"

"You heard Kinch," Wilson said, "don't want the kommandant getting sick."

"But I went in there." Schultz countered.

"But you don't have a guest coming, Schultz." Kinch said, stepping into the barracks and closing the door.  
Schultz stood there for a moment and then shrugged, deciding it was best to just leave whatever they were up to alone.

 **… **08:30…****

The camp was quiet when they finally reached it. Hogan assumed Kinch had come up with an excuse for their absence, as there were no patrols. Dabrowsky hadn't said a word the entire trip back, no matter how much Carter tried to get him to talk. After awhile, Hogan told him to stop and they'd all settled into silence.

"Carter, you take Dabrowsky in." Hogan said, as they reached the tree stump that camouflaged the entrance to their emergency tunnel. Carter nodded and darted forward, Dabrowsky right behind him. He flipped the lid open, guiding the Pole through the opening and down the ladder before he climbed down, too. Hogan and Newkirk went next with Hogan securing the lid behind them. They traveled through the tunnel until they reached the radio room.

Kinch and LeBeau were waiting for them. Kinch was working on the kommandant's radio and LeBeau was pacing. He hurried over to the four of them, plying them with questions.

"LeBeau," Hogan interrupted, "get Dabrowsky something to eat. Newkirk, get him a place to sleep and then get started on his clothes and I.D." LeBeau climbed the ladder to the barracks and Newkirk lead Dabrowsky away, speaking to him in soothing words. "Kinch, get a hold of London. Tell them that we have Dabrowsky and the formula." Hogan grabbed Carter's arm and pulled him toward the cooler. Carter didn't resist, but he had a feeling the Hogan was going to yell at him.

Hogan was quiet for a few moments think about how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Carter, we need to have a little chat." Hogan finally said, in a calm tone.

"Sir?" Carter asked, knowing fully well to what Hogan was referring, but not wanting to talk about it.

"Berlin Betty." Hogan reminded.

Carter climbed the ladder to the cooler, raised the lid, and climbed into the cell. He tossed the dummy they had used to conceal his absence down to Hogan. Hogan set it to the side and followed Carter into the cell. "Why did you break Klink's radio? Why did that report upset you?"

Carter avoided looking him in the eye until the last question, "Why didn't it upset you?" he asked, causing Hogan to look uncomfortable. "All those people who died at Pearl Harbor, they had families… friends… people who cared whether they lived or died. They deserved more honor than to be mocked by the krauts." he went silent for a moment then said softly, "I'm sorry I disobeyed your orders, but I feel real strong about this."

Hogan sighed, "You're right, Andrew... what she said was mean, nasty, and unnecessary… but, I need you out of the cooler to do the missions… to end this war just a little bit sooner." He went back to the tunnel entrance. "I think that does more to honor the men at Pearl than having a battle of wills with the kommandant… just think about it." he disappeared into the tunnel.

Carter replaced the floor panel and then wandered over to the cot. He sat down and leaned against the wall, thinking very seriously about Hogan's words.

 **…** ** **11:15…****

Major Bahr tapped his finger against the arm of the chair as he waited in the secretary's office. He was angry that he'd had to ask for help to catch one man. He should have had Dabrowsky in Naumburg. He'd assumed that going after the man's family would have driven the man into the open, but it hadn't.

So, Bahr reasoned that he must have met with this Papa Bear and Papa Bear had taken him away from Naumburg. Earlier this morning, he'd called Berlin asking for any information they had on Papa Bear. They'd told him two things, Hammelburg and Major Wolfgang Hochstetter.

So, here he sat in Hammelburg's Gestapo headquarters waiting for the secretary to grant access to Hochstetter. The door to Hochstetter's office opened and the secretary motioned for him to go in.

"Good morning, Major Hochstetter." Bahr said, as he stepped into the office.

"Major Bahr." Hochstetter greeted, cordially offering Bahr a seat. "My secretary says you have come to make inquiries about my Papa Bear."

"Berlin claimed that you were the expert." Bahr stated, "A Polish scientist, who was under my charge, decided to make an attempt to defect. Naturally, I uncovered his attempt and shut off his exit to Sweden."

"Naturally," Hochstetter said, making no attempt to hide his disdain, "but, you lost him all the same?"

Bahr flushed, slightly. "He had help from the Polish Resistance." he defended, "I tracked him to Naumburg, where I caught up with his family. He, on the other hand, was no where to be found. The only lead I have is the name Papa Bear." seeing Hochstetter's smirk, he added, "Berlin said you would give me everything I needed, but if you choose to be uncooperative, I'm sure they'll understand."

Hochstetter glared, "I do not see how they could have made it all the way to Hammelburg, without you stumbling across them," he stood and turned to a map the was hanging on the wall beside his desk, "but, if they have, they will be right here." he pointed at the map.

Bahr stood and studied the map, "How are you so sure?"

Hochstetter puffed up with pride, "Because I know who Papa Bear is and where he lives."

Bahr looked dubious, "If that's so why haven't you arrested him?"

"I cannot prove he is Papa Bear." Hochstetter replied, disgustedly.

"Since when have the Gestapo ever needed proof?" Bahr sneered.

Hochstetter slammed his fist against his desk, "When the Luftwaffe protects the suspect!"

"He is Luftwaffe?" Bahr asked, his face paling, "Is there a chance he will fly my scientist out of Germany?"

"No, there is no chance of that." Hochstetter sat back down in his chair, "You see, Papa Bear is an American P.O.W. by the name of Colonel Robert E. Hogan. He is held in Luft-Stalag Thirteen protected by Kommandant Wilhelm Klink and his superior, General Burkhalter."

"An American?" Bahr was surprised, "Surely not... how could he get out of the Stalag?"

"Once you meet the kommandant, you will understand." Hochstetter said, walking to the door with him, "We will have some luncheon and then I will introduce you to Klink and Hogan."

* * *

 ** **Author's Note:**** ** **Okay, that was not a happy chapter… but, stick with me. The story isn't over yet!  
**** ** **I love having your input…**** ** **so, i**** ** **f you have any questions, criticisms, or theories as to my mad, mad, mad plot… Send me a review or a P.M, if you'd rather! Much love :D  
**** ** **Oh, btw…**** ** **Kinch's idea for covering up the missing Heroes came from the Season Four episode, 'How to Catch a Papa Bear'. I absolutely adore that episode, not only because it's Newkirk-centric, but also because it has one of my favorite lines in the entire series.  
**** **" **He is to have chicken soup every hour and if necessary give it to him**** ** **intravenously**** ** **!" - Wilhelm Klink****


	4. Wednesday Pt 2

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
The characters in this story are fictional, any resemblance to ********persons**** ** **living or dead is coincidental.****

* * *

… **Wednesday, December 8th, 1943 – 14:00… Hammelburg, Germany…**

Newkirk inspected the papers he'd just completed. They stated that Dabrowsky was a German national, Johann Muller, from Dusseldorf. Newkirk almost smiled at the quality. _If only mum knew,_ he thought, _all those years she told me the path I was one would lead to ruin… 'ere I am, 'elping people._ The smile faded as he remembered Dabrowsky's family. He shook his head and gathered up the papers, making his way through the tunnel and up to the barracks.

LeBeau held up a bowl of soup and grinned, "You didn't have your lunch, mon ami."

Newkirk waved the papers, "Let me get this to the colonel then I'll eat." Schultz opened the barracks door and Newkirk shoved the papers under his uniform coat. Schultz had a brown paper package in one hand,

"LeBeau, this is..." he stopped speaking and just stared at Newkirk. "I thought you were terribly sick." he finally said, suspicion changing his demeanor.

Newkirk forced a cough then smiled genially, "You know me, Schultzie, not one for 'anging 'round in bed."

"You lied about being sick to get out of roll call." Schultz accused. Newkirk fumbled for an excuse, but Schultz was having none of it. "I must report this to the kommandant."

"What's going on?" Hogan questioned, stepping out of his office. He'd heard the commotion and came to see what was going on, stopping next to Newkirk.

Schultz's eyes widened when he saw Hogan was not at death's door, either. The German's eyes darted between each of the men. "Colonel Hogan!" he whined, "You and the Englander are supposed to be very ill. Wilson said..." he paused, glancing around the room, "Where is the medic?"

"We woke up and felt much better, so Wilson went back to the infirmary." Hogan said, then attempted to distract him. "What's in the package, Schultz?"

Schultz gave him an offended look, "I went to Hammelburg this morning and collected the kommandant's side of beef. This," he held up the package, "is a small section from the guard's portion. I thought the cockroach could make you something to help you feel better."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Schultz." Hogan said, genuinely.

"Uhuh." Schultz grunted when Hogan reached for the meat, "I don't think you should get it." he pouted. "You and Newkirk are well, which means you lied to me...which means monkey business." he drew out the last two words.

"Do you really want to know?" Hogan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No." Schultz answered, resolutely. He handed the beef to LeBeau, "Just don't let anyone catch you." Schultz turned his back on them and bumped into Sergeant Olsen on his way out.

Sergeant Olsen was the Heroes' 'outside man'. When the Underground sends an escaping prisoner or defector to camp, Hogan sends him outside of the camp. He remains out side of camp until the escapee is processed through.  
Olsen was slightly out of breath from running across the yard. He slid to the side, allowing Schultz out, and then closed the barracks door behind him.

"Hochstetter just pulled up to Klink's office. He had another Gestapo officer with him and a girl."

Newkirk snorted, "Where would 'Ochstetter find 'imself a bird?"

Olsen shook his head, "Not that kind of girl, a little one, about five or so."

Hogan went to his office grabbed the coffee pot that was on the table. He pulled off the top and set it on the table. In the blink of an eye, he had the wires connected and Klink's voice crackled through the speaker.

Klink was babbling about how happy he was to see Hochstetter, an obvious attempt to kiss up.

 _"_ _Any day that the Gestapo comes to visit is a good day, that's what I always say." he chuckled, nervously._

" _Shut up, Klink." came the usual chastisement from Hochstetter, "This is Major Bahr. He is hunting an escaped prisoner by the name of Dabrowsky."_

Hogan exchanged a worried look with Newkirk.

" _Anything I can do to help you and Major Bahr just let me know." Klink clapped his hands together._

" _Thank you, Kommandant." a deep voice said, "I was hoping you would spread the word to your men to be on the look out." there was the sound of rustling paper, "This is his general description."_

 _Klink gushed, "Oh, yes of course...may I ask what he has done?"_

" _No, you may not." Hochstetter barked, "Go tell them all, right now!"_ _Klink fumbled his way out of the office, leaving the two majors behind._

 _"I see what you mean." Bahr chuckled, "That kommandant is an idiot."_

" _Klink is only interested in himself and keeping in Burkhalter's good graces." Hochstetter sneered._

" _Was Hogan out there?"_

" _No, he must have been in the barracks." Hochstetter muttered, "But, I'm sure one of the men in his barracks has all ready reported seeing the child… it won't be long before he tries to rescue her."_

" _What if he's all ready gotten Dabrowsky out of the country?" Bahr asked, "What will I do then?"_

" _Then he will be gone." Hochstetter stated, "Berlin will be upset, which is why your help in catching Papa Bear will save you from the Russian Front." there was a few moments of silence, "What will happen to the child after we're done with her?"  
_

 _Bahr chuckled again, "The camps… she is a Pole, after all."_

Hogan disconnected the coffee pot in disgust. LeBeau muttered in French and Newkirk cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry." Olsen said, miserably, "I played right into Hochstetter's plan."

Hogan shook his head, "No, you were right to say something."

"Right," Newkirk said, "At least we can tell 'im 'is daughter made it out alive."

"Oui, that'll cheer him up." LeBeau agreed.

"We're not going to tell him." Hogan stated, firmly. "Are his papers and clothes ready?"

"You 'ave to tell 'im." Newkirk protested, "You can't just let 'im think 'is entire family 'as been wiped out…that's not right."

"Not one word to Dabrowsky and that's an order." Hogan glared at Newkirk until the Englishman broke eye contact. "Are his papers ready?" Newkirk pulled them from under his coat and handed them to the colonel, who studied them closely. Hogan nodded after a moment and said, "These are so good I couldn't tell them from the originals."

"Thank you, sir." Newkirk said, putting a borderline disrespectful emphasis on the 'sir'. "I 'ave to finish 'is clothes." he snapped to a salute and spun on his heel, leaving Hogan, LeBeau, and Olsen in the colonel's office.

Hogan sighed, "Olsen, go back to your outdoor activities. Keep an eye open and keep alert." Olsen nodded and went outside. Hogan turned to LeBeau, who was still holding the package of beef, "Cook that up into something amazing and give it to the men." He ordered, "And make sure to save two plates, one for Dabrowsky and another for Carter."

"Oui, mon colonel." LeBeau gave him a half-smile, "I thought Carter had to solve this problem by himself."

Hogan stood and said, "He does, but that's no reason to starve him." he went to the tunnel entrance and smacked the hidden lever in the bunk. The bottom bunk raised up and the ladder dropped down. He descended to the radio room.

"Kinch, get on the horn with London." Hogan told the radio man. "I want to talk to them."

Kinch put down his screwdriver and pushed Klink's disassembled radio out of the way. After about five minutes, Kinch had raised London. Hogan took the microphone,

"Goldilocks, we have the kielbasa and it should be ready to ship tonight. I want a sub pick-up with this one."

" _A sub-pick up… is there any special reason, Papa Bear?"_

"We have a schnauzer nipping at our heels and I want the kielbasa out of here before I attempt a rescue mission."

" _Who are you rescuing?"_

"Little kielbasa." Hogan stated, noting Kinch's surprised look, "Schnauzer is using her as bait to draw out kielbasa."

" _One moment, Papa Bear."_

"When do we get her?" Kinch asked, while they were standing-by. He had only spoken with Dabrowsky briefly, but the man's pain was evident. Kinch knew having his daughter back would not erase the loss of his wife and son, but it might ease it a little to know he hadn't lost everything.

Hogan chuckled, "As soon as we get Dabrowsky out of here."

"Wouldn't it be better to have Dabrowsky here when we return with the girl… for her sake, I mean?" Kinch asked, his brow furrowed.

"Getting his little girl back isn't going to be easy." Hogan explained, "Hochstetter is working with a Major Bahr. They're using her as bait to draw out Dabrowsky and me. I'll need a day or so to put together a solid plan and…"

" _Papa Bear, are you still there?"_

"I'm here." Hogan confirmed.

" _The sub will be at the usual rendezvous, Friday at zero- one hundred hours. Kielbasa is incredibly important… no distractions."_

"Distractions?" Hogan asked for clarification, even though he knew what she meant.

" _Little kielbasa is not to be rescued."_

Hogan closed his eyes and shook his head, "Roger, Goldilocks… out."

"You aren't going to listen to them, are you?" Kinch asked.

"Finish up Klink's radio." Hogan replied, "Not a word to Dabrowsky about his daughter or to the rest of the boys about London's orders."

… **16:00…**

Carter had barely moved since Hogan had left him that morning. He struggled with his own thoughts, part of him had to agree with Hogan that the war effort was extremely important… but, he also remembered his friend. The one who was killed at Pearl Harbor. Shouldn't he make a stand for him, so that his memory wouldn't be disrespected? He hadn't touched the breakfast that Schultz had brought him, nor the lunch.

He stood and paced up and down the length of his cell. _Maybe,_ he thought, _it wouldn't be so bad to apologize. I mean,_ _it's not like Charlie and I were best friends._ He shook his head, as if that would wipe away those nasty thoughts, _That's a terrible thing to say, Andrew._ He scolded himself.

"You are not hungry?" Schultz asked from the cell door, pulling the younger man from his thoughts, "Or is the food not good?"

Carter shook his head, "The food's fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

Schultz opened the door and picked up the tray. He started to leave, but hesitated. "Carter," he said, softly and turned back to look at the American, "I am sorry, it was not right what she said."

Carter stopped pacing and squared his shoulders. The torment in his mind was silenced as he'd made his decision, "Thank you, Schultz… I'd like to see the Kommandant, now."

Klink was smug as he sat behind his desk, "So, you've come to apologize… I'm really glad you saw reason. The firm, but fair, hand of Wilhelm Klink will not be scoffed at."

Carter suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, "No, sir, it won't be scoffed at." he paused, "I would like to apologize for breaking your radio. It wasn't your fault that Betty said those terrible things and it wasn't the Germans who attacked Pearl, either."

"That's right," Klink nodded sagely, "Apology accepted. Schultz, take Sergeant Carter back to barracks two."

Once Carter stepped through the door, he was surrounded by his friends. Schultz left the happy reunion, quietly.  
"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Olsen exclaimed. Newkirk clapped him on the back with a wide grin and Kinch shrugged,

"Guess the colonel won't have to finagle you out."

Newkirk snorted in displeasure and muttered something about how Hogan wouldn't even if he could. Garnering a glare from Kinch, while Olsen shifted uncomfortably.

"What's going on, fellas?" Carter asked; although, he knew Kinch's glare meant for them to drop it, his curiosity was too much for him to bare.

"Dr. Dabrowsky's daughter made it out of the fire." LeBeau told him.

"And the colonel won't get 'er outta that kraut's 'ands." Newkirk added. It almost appeared as if Newkirk had steam coming out of his ears, he was that angry. Carter would've laughed if the subject weren't so serious.

"That's enough, Peter." Kinch said, sadly. "Colonel's doing the best he can."

"'E ain't even 'alf trying!" Newkirk snapped, "I seen 'im risk all of our lives over some questionable blokes, but 'e won't lift a finger for the little tyke."

"Newkirk!" Kinch stood and stepped closer to the Englishman, "I said enough." Carter glanced from Newkirk to Kinch. Kinch was standing his ground, he had the authority and he knew it. Newkirk knew it, too, but he was still very angry. His fists clenched as the tension in the room mounted. "Well?" Kinch challenged.

Carter saw something dark cross over Newkirk's features. Kinch must have seen it, but he didn't back down.

"What's going on here?" Hogan asked, from his office doorway. Newkirk took a step back, but his eyes were still locked with Kinch's… daring him to tell Hogan about his insolence.

"Nothing, sir." Kinch answered, "Right, Newkirk?"

Newkirk scowled and shook his head before stomping out of the barracks. Hogan smiled at Carter, "It's good to have you back. Why don't you go help Kinch finish the kommandant's radio?" Carter nodded and followed Kinch down to the tunnel. "LeBeau, go find our English friend." Hogan commanded, just as soon as Kinch and Carter were out of hearing range. "Make sure he doesn't get into any trouble while he's blowing off steam." LeBeau complied, leaving Olsen and Hogan alone in the common room.

"Sir, are you just going to let that be?" Olsen had been the only one to notice Hogan standing in his office door when Newkirk had started his tirade. "Doesn't what he said bother you?"

Hogan sighed, reaching to pour himself a cup of coffee, which had been the original purpose for coming to the common room. "Peter doesn't like feeling helpless." Hogan explained, propping himself against the table, "With Bahr and Hochstetter using the kid as bait, that makes the rescue impossible. Newkirk can't do anything, so he gets angry and frustrated. Frustration boils over and he snaps at the person he holds responsible."

"But that isn't you." Olsen argued, "It's Hochstetter… Bahr… the Nazi regime..."

Hogan gave a wry smile, "It's easier to be mad at the person telling you no." he stood and made his way back to the office.

… **18:00…**

Klink had been in his office since Carter left. He'd given Helga instructions not to let anyone disturb him, as he was trying to finish his paperwork before she got there.

 _Aura-lee…_ every time he thought of her, he would stop doing his paperwork and reminisce. _You're doing it again, you fool._ He thought, _just stop thinking_ _about her_ _and get the work done. You only have two more days 'til she gets here_. Klink made a push into another batch of papers, Red Cross forms, when he heard shouts coming from the yard.

Schultz burst into his office a sweating, stuttering mess. "Schultz, you dummkopf! I left explicit instructions with Helga not to be..." Klink broke off, when he saw the reason why Schultz was unable to speak. "Aura-lee."

A woman in her early forties stood in the doorway. "Surprise, Wilhelm." she purred, her brown eyes were warm and twinkling. A delightful smile played across her lips and and brightened her face.

Klink was surprised and a little giddy, "I'm so happy to see you." his brow furrowed briefly, "I thought you weren't coming until Friday."

"Well, I..." Aura-lee began to say, but was interrupted by Hogan coming up behind her. She gave a small cry of alarm when he said hello.

"I'm sorry," he said, quickly as he placed an assuring hand on her arm, "I didn't mean to startle you, but I saw you pull up and wanted to meet you."

"Hogan!" Klink barked.

Aura-lee smiled graciously, "You're an American… are you one of Wilhelm's prisoners?"

 _She has to have another motive,_ Hogan thought. _No way could Klink land a catch like her._ He gave her his most charming smile, "Senior Prisoner-of-War, Colonel Robert Hogan, but you can call me Rob."

Klink glared at him and turned to Schultz, "Get the guest quarters ready for Miss Switz." He motioned for her to come in, "You were saying, before Hogan interrupted."

She sat in the chair Klink offered and Hogan deposited himself on Klink's desk. "I had to come early because of the massive snowstorm coming this way. I was going to be trapped in Berlin… So, I said to myself, 'Aura, go early and ride out the storm with Wilhelm.'"

Klink clasped his hands together, "And what a wonderful surprise it was. You must be cold, I'll have Helga bring us some coffee and supper." he stepped out of the office to have a word with his secretary.

"What part of the United States are you from?" She asked Hogan, after giving him an appraising look up and down.

"Cleveland, Ohio." Hogan replied, "Klink's told me about you… So, I guess I'll give you the same question, Miss Switz"

"Boston." She smiled, "I also think you should call me Aura."

"That's all settled." Klink said re-entering the office. "I'm sorry the food won't be what you're used to, but I had everything planed for Friday." he glared at Hogan, "What are you still doing here?"

"Aura and I were just having a chat about back home in the States." Hogan watched her reaction. Her eyes went soft and there was what almost looked like longing in them.

"Aura-lee's home is in Berlin." Klink stated, snapping Aura back to reality. She nodded and made an attempt to smile.

They chatted for awhile and, much to Klink's dismay, Aura-lee got on rather well with Hogan. They were laughing like old friends when Helga came in carrying the tray of coffee. She poured Aura and Klink a cup each and passed them out.

Hogan held out his cup and gave her a warm smile. She returned it with a half-hearted smile and poured the coffee quickly… too quickly. The steaming liquid shot over the rim of his cup and scalded his thumb. Hogan jumped to his feet and let go of the saucer causing it and the cup to break.

Aura asked him if he was okay, while Klink moaned over the loss of his fine china. "I'm so sorry, Colonel Hogan." Helga said, in an unapologetic tone. She knelt and picked up the pieces of china, carefully. She straitened and placed the pieces on the tray. "I'll get something for your thumb." she said, sweetly. Helga lifted the tray and sashayed out of the office.

"I don't know what's gotten into her lately." Klink said, shaking his head.

"If I may, Kommandant." Hogan offered, "I think she upset that you didn't invite her to the party for Aura. You see it's the anniversary of when she first started working here, as I'm sure you know." Klink gaped at him and Hogan gasped,

"You mean you forgot?! Helga will be crushed."

"Invite her to the dinner, Wilhelm." Aura urged. "Rob too, if he'd like."

"Why thank you, Aura." Hogan grinned, "It's a date then."

He looked at his watch, "I be going, Schultz will be rounding everyone up for roll call. It was magnificent meeting you, Aura." he gave Klink a lazy salute and went to Helga's outer office.

She sat at her desk and pretended to be busy. Hogan leaned down beside her ear, "I always keep my promises, honey." then he left for the barracks.

… **22:00…**

Dabrowsky was despondent while Newkirk got him dressed in his German clothes. Carter and LeBeau were also putting on German styled clothes. Hogan had come back from the get-together with Klink and his guest and ordered Kinch to call London on the radio. Kinch was to let them know that the rendezvous should be moved up to tonight or they'd be snowed in with Dabrowsky for a few days, at least. London was annoyed, but they wanted Dabrowsky out of Germany, so they'd agreed.

Newkirk had offered to go with Dabrowsky to the rendezvous, but Hogan ordered LeBeau and Carter to do it instead. Newkirk was more than a little peeved. He always got selected for these missions. Hogan would thank him for 'volunteering', even though he hadn't. Now, when he actually did volunteer, Hogan turned him down.

So, he sat there with the guys as they got ready, giving Carter tips on what to wear. Carter chatted incessantly. He talked about the mission one minute and then he'd run them down a bunny trail. He talked about his home in Bullfrog or the Reservation. LeBeau would listen and chuckle before lunching into one of his stories. Dabrowsky clutched his briefcase to his chest and watched them with hardly any interest. Newkirk sat down beside him and wondered how much trouble he would get into if he told Dabrowsky about his daughter.

"Dr. Dabrowsky, there's something you should know... about your family." Newkirk said, and almost flinched when the man turned toward him, pain filled his eyes. "Your daughter..."

"Katazyna." Dabrowsky supplied the name.

"Newkirk!" Hogan thundered, from the doorway, "My office...now!"

Newkirk glared, but made his way out of the dressing room and over to the ladder. Dabrowsky stared after him in confusion, "What is wrong? What was he talking about?"

Hogan smiled, "Nothing, nothing for you to worry about. Carter… LeBeau, if you're ready, take Dr. Dabrowsky to the rendezvous point." he handed them each a pistol and then shook Dabrowsky's hand, "Good luck." he made sure they got out safely before climbing up the ladder to deal with Newkirk.

The Englishman was pacing when Hogan reached the office. He shut the door behind him and crossed his arms over his chest, "All right, why don't you tell me what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into me?" Newkirk gave him a disgusted look, "'Ow 'bout what's gotten into you! We do this to 'elp people… little Katazyna needs our 'elp and you aren't even trying."

Hogan shook his head, "This isn't a charity, Newkirk. This is a military operation, or had you forgotten?" Hogan paused and rephrased what he was trying to say, "Look, I want to help her just as much as you do, but it's not going to be easy."

"But we could try!" Newkirk insisted.

"Newkirk… Peter, if we get caught the whole camp, every single man, will be charged as spies... even if they didn't help us." Hogan met his gaze, "Do you really want to be responsible for that."

Newkirk didn't speak for a moment, "No, sir." he managed, "But, she'll go to the camps… you've 'eard the stories. They're run worse than 'ere…" Now it was Hogan's turn on the hot seat, "She's only six, same age as my baby sister… your wanna be responsible for what'll 'appen to 'er?"

Hogan looked down, "I'm sorry, Newkirk, but my answer's no."

Newkirk stomped over to the door and waited for Hogan to move before stepping into the common room, slamming the office door shut behind him. Newkirk went to his bunk and hoisted himself up. It was after lights out, so no one felt obligated to chat, even if they were curious about his row with the colonel. He didn't even try to sleep, he kept thinking about Katazyna and about his baby sister, Tilly.

She was only three when he got sent to France. He dug a worn envelope out of it's hiding spot in the mattress. His mum would let one of the kids send a small note with her letters. The last time Tilly had sent one was Christmas of last year. A poorly spelled note that assured him that she not only remembered him, but missed him terribly. She'd drawn a small picture of the two of them and what looked like a Christmas tree. He ran his fingers over the writing… oh, how he missed her… all of them, really.

Newkirk shook his head and jumped down leaving the note on his bunk. He descended to the radio room. Kinch looked up in surprise. Newkirk pulled up the second chair and straddled it. "Colonel gave me what for and I suppose 'e's only doin' what 'e can." Kinch nodded, but remained silent to let Newkirk finish. "I just wanted to tell you 'ow sorry I am about talkin' back earlier today."

"Forget it." Kinch grinned, "I already have. We all want to help the kid, but it just can't be done."

"I know, mate." Newkirk nodded, "But, I couldn't sleep so the colonel sent me down to watch the radio… so, you can get some sleep."

"You don't have to..." Kinch started, but Newkirk insisted. Kinch relented, "Okay, if you need some help come get me."

Newkirk nodded taking Kinch's spot and waiting until he heard the bunk fall back into place. He abandoned the radio and went to the wardrobe picking out a Gestapo uniform. He pulled it on and moved over to the armory, selecting a standard issue, Luger and extra ammunition. Newkirk stopped at the forgery room on his way to the emergency exit. He grabbed the orders he'd forged a couple of hours earlier. He hesitated for a split second before climbing out of the tree stump and disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I told ya it wasn't over! So, any guesses as to how much trouble Newkirk is in? Good news, I've posted (on time) two weeks in a row… Bad news, I won't be posting over the Thanksgiving Holiday. I have family coming to stay, so I won't be able to write. I'll try to get a chapter up on the 7th before I take my sabbatical. As always, my lovelies, send me a review or a PM if you got questions, theories, or some good old-fashioned constructive criticism. Much love!**


	5. Thursday Pt 1

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
The characters in this story are fictional, any resemblance to ********persons**** ** **living or dead is coincidental.****

* * *

… **Thursday, December 9th, 1943 – 01:00… Gestapo Headquarters, Hammelburg…**

The snow had started falling minutes after Newkirk had set out. By the time he made it into Hammelburg it was over an inch deep and still coming down at a steady rate. He had ducked into a side alley; the perfect spot for him to observe the headquarters and thumbed through the forged papers one last time.

Newkirk figured that once he set foot through the doors, there was no turning back. He'd either get the girl out safely or he'd be caught… He bit his lip and contemplated what the latter would mean. Obviously, he'd be shot, but his hesitation was what Colonel Hogan had said eatlier about the rest of the camp. If he left now, he could be back long before roll call. Colonel Hogan would be angry and probably discipline him, one way or another.

He slipped the papers back into the inside pocket of the uniform, checked his pistol, and turned up the collar of his tan trench coat. _If I'm gonna get get in trouble, might as well do somethin' worthwhile._ He decided and crossed the street, taking care to keep his back stiff.

Hogan had often told him that the best way to imitate a Gestapo officer was a steel persona… stiff, cold, and unyielding. He surveyed the room, as he stepped through the door. There was a large desk set upon a platform and an older man sat behind it. Newkirk stalked over and asked for the holding cells.

The old sergeant looked him over, "Late for a visit, isn't it?"

Newkirk kept his face clear and his tone slightly frosty, "I go where I am sent. The enemies of the Reich work at night and so must we."

"May I have your identification, sir?" the sergeant asked, "and if you could state your business?"

Newkirk dug out the papers and handed them over, "My business is my own, Sergeant."

The sergeant looked over his papers then handed them back. He gave Newkirk directions and ushered him on his way. As Newkirk disappeared down the hall, the sergeant picked up the phone and asked the operator to connect him with Major Hochstetter.

Newkirk walked quickly through the halls and down the steps. The dimly lit hallway that lead to the cells was empty. Newkirk shoved the nagging feeling he had about the lack of proper guards to the back of his mind. He instead focused on finding the right cell.

He searched every cell and let out a curse when he didn't find anyone in any of the cells. _'Ochstetter must 'ave 'er with 'im… or Bahr does…_ He swiped at the sweat on his brow and tried to think of what to do next. _I 'ave to abandon 'er and_ _go back to camp._ As much as he didn't want to do it, he turned around and started back up the hallway. He had just made it up to the top of the steps when the cocking of a pistol from his left side made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Turn around, slowly."

Newkirk turned and tried to keep the anxiousness from his demeanor, "What is the meaning of this, Hauptmann?"

"Quit your charade." The captain snapped, "Major Hochstetter will be here any minute… get your hand away from that pistol."

Newkirk put his hands up, jauntily, "There is a perfectly logical explanation, if you'd care to see my orders." He tried to pull his papers out of his pocket, but the captain gestured for him to keep his hands away from his pockets. He stepped forward and removed Newkirk's pistol shoving it into his belt. Newkirk noticed the shadow of a figure behind the captain, but kept his mouth shut.

"I must thank you." the captain said with a smirk, "You will get me..." The captain didn't get to finish the sentence before the figure brought a pistol down on the back of his head and neck. Newkirk dropped his hands and knelt down beside the captain to retrieve his pistol, "Thanks, mate."

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow, "Papa Bear?"

Newkirk ignored him and instead focused on moving the captain out of the hallway.  
The lieutenant didn't push it any further. He bent over and dug through the captain's pocket which produced a key, "Come, I'll take you to Katazyna."

"You know where she is?" Newkirk asked, following the lieutenant. "She isn't in the holding cells."

"No, Bahr insisted that she be kept someplace else." he explained, "He thinks the Underground has infiltrated Major Hochstetter's command. He doesn't believe that Colonel Hogan from the POW camp has anything to do with your operation. I had to agree with him, it's too fantastic… but I never expected British commandos."

Newkirk cleared his throat, "British commandos?"

"Not many Germans use the term 'thanks, mate'." he chuckled. He halted in front of a small, out-of-the-way, broom closet. He put the key in and turned the lock, swinging the door inward. The room was empty.

"Well, where is she?" Newkirk questioned, his voice laced with suspicion.

"I saw Bahr put her in here myself." the lieutenant snapped. "Why would I lie?"

Newkirk shushed him and stepped into the closet. He looked behind the door, but found nothing. His eyes scanned the closet and, from years of experience playing hide-and-seek with his siblings, picked out the slight figure of a child hiding behind a set of shelves. He crouched down and spoke gently, "Come here, Katazyna. I won't hurt you."

She didn't move. Newkirk repeated what he said and reached out a hand toward her. She shrank back, clutching a small doll to her chest. Her eyes were wide and fearful. The lieutenant stepped beside Newkirk and tried speaking to her in Polish,

"Katazyna, this man will not hurt you." he smiled, encouragingly, "He will take you to your father."

"Papa?" she squeaked.

"Yes, your papa." the lieutenant assured. She stepped out from her hiding spot and stood in front of Newkirk, who smiled warmly. "It won't be long until Majors Hochstetter and Bahr join us. I'll let you out the back way."

"We have to take the captain." Newkirk said, "He's seen my face."

"I will take care of him." The lieutenant insisted, as he guided them to the rear exit. "You must get the girl out of here and back to her papa."

"Her mother and brother," Newkirk asked, "are they..."

"Yes." he cut Newkirk off, "She is the only survivor. Go quickly." Newkirk gave him a curt nod, took Katazyna's hand, and stepped into the swirling snow flakes.

The lieutenant watched for a moment to make sure they got out safely. He pulled himself away from the door and walked back to the captain, who was sitting up and groggy. "Lieutenant Beringer," his speech was slightly slurred, "did they get away?"

"Who, sir?" Beringer asked crouching beside the captain.

"Papa Bear… he came to rescue the girl." the captain insisted, struggling to his feet.

Beringer straightened and grabbed a hold of his arm, "You've been injured, Captain. Let me take you to the hospital." Without another word he guided the captain out of the building.

… **01:15… Stalag Thirteen, Hammelburg…**

When they made it back to camp, LeBeau and Carter took turns dashing from the cover of the bushes to the tunnel exit. Outside camp was as quiet as usual, but inside the tunnel was quieter. LeBeau frowned as he followed Carter through the tunnel.

Carter was babbling about how well the mission went, except for Dabrowsky's family, but at least they got him to the sub long before it began to snow. LeBeau tuned him out and began to place the suit coat he was wearing back onto it's hanger.

He was thinking about Hogan… Hogan had to have a plan or, at least, he had to be thinking of something to do about the girl. LeBeau was good at reading people… well, except for women, but to his way of thinking no one understood women. Hogan was not the type to just abandon someone, especially a child.

Carter snapped LeBeau out of his thoughts when he flopped down beside him jabbering. "What?" LeBeau asked, pulling his red sweater over his head.

"I just said that it's awfully strange that the colonel wasn't waiting for us." Carter repeated, as he slipped the trousers off and unfolded his uniform pants. "Or if he doesn't, Kinch always does."

"What?" LeBeau asked, heading into the radio room… sure enough, it was empty. "Maybe there's something going on upstairs." he climbed the ladder and tapped lightly on the bunk.

There was shuffling as someone climbed off and slapped the trigger. Kinch reached a hand down and helped LeBeau up into the common room. "How'd it go?" Kinch whispered, as he guided Carter up, "Did Dr. Dabrowsky get off okay?"

"Oh, sure!" Carter whispered, exuberantly. "The sub should be in England in half an hour or so."

"Oui, perhaps someone should be at the radio to receive their confirmation." LeBeau suggested, coughing deeply. The whispers and LeBeau's cough drew Hogan out of his office just as Kinch informed them that Newkirk was manning the radio. LeBeau shook his head, "Pierre is not down in the tunnel."

"But he has to be." Kinch argued, "He didn't come back up… I would have noticed."

"What's going on?" Hogan asked, keeping his voice low, in order to not wake the rest of the barrack.

"I don't know, sir." Kinch shrugged, "Peter came down to the tunnel to watch the radio, like you ordered. Now, Andrew and Louis say he's no where to be found."

Hogan felt an overwhelming feeling of dread wash over him. "I told Newkirk to go to bed." Carter checked Newkirk's bunk and gave the letter he discovered to Hogan. Hogan read it briefly then smacked the table-top, "That fool."

Kinch shuffled his feet and Carter studied the letter to avoid Hogan's angry glare. LeBeau glared right back at the colonel, "He went to rescue a child, who is being used as a pawn by the filthy boche… if that makes him a fool than I, too, am a fool. If I had been here, I would have gone with him."

Hogan ignored LeBeau, "Maybe we can catch him… how long has he been gone?"

Kinch shrugged, "I don't know, sir… since maybe eleven-thirty?"

"He's probably on his way home." LeBeau muttered.

"Yeah," Carter added, "He's probably got the girl and is walking her home… it'll take a little longer to get home with a kid, they don't take as big of a step, you know."

Hogan didn't reply, as he was weighing all the possibilities. _Newkirk's crafty, he wouldn't have gone in by force… which means he would've either broke in or conned his way in. If he broke in, he might have a chance to sneak in, grab the girl, and sneak back out. It'd be tricky, but he could have done it… If tried to_ _con his way in… Hochstetter would have someone waiting._ Hogan went to the ladder and climbed down to the tunnel. The rest of the heroes followed him and watched as he dug through the wardrobe.

"Umm, sir?" Kinch asked, "What are you looking for?"

"One of the Gestapo uniforms is missing." Hogan sighed, confirming his fear. "Meaning Newkirk tried to con his way in."

"Peter's a good actor." Carter said, hopefully, "He might have pulled it off."

"But that's just what Hochstetter expects." Hogan snapped, "Which was why we should've waited a couple of days before we tried anything."

"You were going to do something, mon colonel?" LeBeau asked, a small smile forming.

Hogan nodded,"If I could, but not something as stupid as playing right into Hochstetter's hand."  
They all knew his aggravation was due, in part, to his worry for Newkirk and the whole of their operation. The other part was the fact that Newkirk had disobeyed a direct order. This wasn't the first time Newkirk had acted recklessly, but he hadn't gone as far as to out right defy Hogan's authority.

"We don't know that they caught him, sir." Kinch offered, in an attempt to pacify him, "He could show up at any minute with the girl in tow."

"Or Hochstetter has him and is getting the authorization from Berlin to shut down Stalag Thirteen completely." Hogan mused, "Carter, you and LeBeau get the dark clothes out and pistols… oh, and extra magazines." he put a hand on Kinch's shoulder. "You get in touch with all of the next stops, the ones to France and Switzerland, tell them to be ready for an influx of passengers. What time do you have?"

Kinch looked at his watch, "One forty."

"I'll take a hand radio and if you don't hear from me by two forty-five, ship all the men out." Hogan left Kinch at the radio and climbed back up the ladder. He went over to Olsen and Baker's bunk and woke them.

After giving them a quick briefing, he told them to get everyone up, dressed to escape, and waiting on Kinch's order. They followed Hogan back down the tunnel ladder and then spread out to the various barracks. Hogan took the hand radio Kinch offered and slung it onto his shoulder before rejoining Carter and LeBeau.

About ten minutes later, they were dressed in all black. Hogan had told them to dress in layers, as the snow had not stopped and there was a rather biting wind blowing. When he lifted the stump hatch, he was glad for the extra layers. "Did you remember the compass?" he whispered. LeBeau patted his pants pocket.

Hogan climbed out and instead of running to the bushes, he waited for Carter and LeBeau. "The snow's coming down thicker than I thought… LeBeau get the compass out and stick close together." he raised his voice to be heard over the storm. They set out as fast as they could through the deepening snow.

… **01:45…**

 _Klink sipped a glass of champagne and smiled, "You've never looked lovelier, Aura-lee."_

" _Oh please, call me Aura," She purred, taking his glass and putting it on the little coffee table. "You're the most handsome man I ever met, Wilhelm" She scooted over close to him._

 _He blushed, "Even compared to your American movie stars?"_

 _She laughed and tossed her head back, creating a cascade of golden curls, "Clark Gable hasn't got a thing on you, Liebchen."_

 _his gaze met hers and he leaned in close… close enough to smell the violets from the perfume she wore. "Mien Lieb," He whispered. He was millimeters from her lips when there was knocking._

 _He groaned and called, "I'm busy." the knocking continued and he looked over at the door, "I am very busy." He returned to Aura. When their eyes met again he let out a cry of surprise and jumped back…_

 _Aura-lee had turned into Burkhalter._

Klink landed with thump. His eyes flew open and he rubbed the side of his leg. _It was only a dream._ He thought, completely relieved. The knocking started up again. He grumbled as he pulled himself up. "Just a minute!" he shouted and grabbed his robe. The was floor was uncommonly cold, so he snatched his slippers, as well.

"Schultz, what ever it is had better be..." he barked, as marched into the living room and over to the front door. He flipped the light switch and flung open the door, "… important." Aura-lee smiled as he fumbled for an apology, "I-I-I thought you were my… uh, sergeant. Come in, please."

She stepped over the threshold and looked around. He guided her to the sofa and giggled like a school boy, "What can I do for you, my dear?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep…" she paused and gazed at him, bashfully, "I was lonesome."

"Oh, really." he replied lustily, dropping down beside her on the sofa. She nodded and smiled sweetly. "I think it was talking with Rob that did it."

Klink scooted closer and nodded, "Yes, yes…" he blinked, "Rob?"

"Colonel Hogan." she corrected herself, "He has made me think of my childhood."

"Your childhood?" Klink repeated, not sure where this was going.

"Oh, yes." her brown eyes were bright and happy, "Boston. I was born there, you know… and I can't help but wish to see it again."

"But how can you? We are at war with them." he stated, as if either of them needed reminding.

"Well, I never renounced my U.S. citizenship." she confessed, "Mama and I were going back to visit after the Great War… but then she died during the epidemic." her eyes filled with tears, "Papa was so very distraught… I couldn't leave him."

Klink nodded, sympathetically, "That's understandable."

Aura blinked back the tears, "Well, Papa died last November and there isn't really anything holding me here."

"Your work in Berlin." he protested, "Surely, that is satisfying… or perhaps if you were to marry?"

"My work is nothing great, believe me." She snorted, "Besides, who would I find to marry an old hag like me?"

"You're not a hag." Klink insisted, "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Thank you, Wilhelm." she smiled, appreciatively. "I have cousins in Boston and New York… I want to see them."

"They will not let you go." Klink shook his head, "I'm sorry, my dear."

"Well, you might have something to say about that." Aura said, her eyes pleading with his.

"I do?" he asked. "How?" He wanted to help her… to make her happy, but she was asking something from him and he didn't know what.

"You know." she prodded. He shook his head and shrugged slightly. "Because I know who you are."

"Who I am?" Klink repeated.

"Because you are Papa Bear!" she said, exasperatedly, "And you can help me escape to London."

… **02:10…**

Newkirk had been trudging through the snow for almost fifteen minutes. Katazyna held onto his hand and the only possession she had, her doll. He figured he was close to camp, maybe ten minutes away, but he stopped to make sure of his way.

The swirling snow could really confuse somebody… especially if that somebody was a city boy. Walking through the East End during the snow was a far cry from German woods. She asked a question. Newkirk stared and shook his head, "Sorry, love. I don't speak Polish."

She tilted her head and spoke in broken, heavily-accented German "You take me to my Papa?"

He nodded and replied to her in German, "You'll see him soon."

She shivered. Newkirk grinned and shrugged out of his heavy overcoat. He put it around her shoulders and almost laughed when she was completely swallowed in it. He turned up the collar of the S.S. uniform jacket.

"I'm gonna 'ave ta carry you, love." his cockney lilt taking over as he scooped her up. She threw her arms around his neck and burrowed her face against his chest.

He was about to set off again, when he heard the sharp crack of a stick. Carefully backing into the shrubbery, he hid behind a broad tree trunk. Newkirk put a finger across his lips, telling the child to be silent. She nodded, her eyes wide as she clung to him.

They waited as dark, shadowy figures slowly came into view. He set her down and pulled his pistol. He wasn't going to start anything, but he would be ready.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know what you're thinking… I'm a horrible person for leaving Newkirk and Katazyna in the snow like that… Well, I am. ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter. Talk about eleventh hour! I was afraid that I would be late posting, as it is eleven o'clock on Monday night and I've just finished writing it. I will try to do some writing over the holiday, but I wouldn't hold my breath. I will resume posting on either the 28th of November or the 5th of December. I'm not going to guess how many more chapters there are to this story, because I am always wrong! So, I'll just wish you a happy Thanksgiving! Enjoy the holiday and spending time with your loved ones. Much love, Elise… XOXO**


	6. Thursday Pt 2

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
The characters in this story are fictional, any resemblance to ********persons**** ** **living or dead is coincidental.****

* * *

… **Thursday, December 9th, 1943 – 01:30… Hammelburg, Germany…**

Beringer got the captain several blocks away from headquarters before he began to regain his wits.

"This isn't the way to the hospital." The captain grunted, trying to pull his arm out of Beringer's grasp.

Beringer pulled his pistol, "Don't be difficult, Captain Kistner."

Kistner ceased his struggles and glared at him, "You were the one who hit me on the head." Beringer didn't respond, but kept moving. Kistner continued, "You are a traitor to the Fatherland."

"I am no traitor! It is the Nazis who have destroyed the Fatherland." Beringer spat, "I will not rest until I have done everything I can to restore Germany to it's former glory."

Kistner ignored this remark and growled, "Where are you taking me?"

"Where you won't cause any trouble." was the clipped reply. Beringer pulled Kistner down a back alley to the very last door. He knocked on the door and waited.

Kistner chuckled, "Nobody's home, now what?"

No sooner had Kistner finished speaking then a small hatch slid open and a husky voice said, "My Aunt Audrey went to Munich to see the butcher."

"She saw the butcher and he gave her two pounds of kaszanka*." Beringer replied, his voice relaxed.

"She told him she was having a party..."

Beringer grinned, "But she went home and ate it all by herself." The door opened and a short, solid man asked them to come in. Beringer pushed Kistner in front of him.

"What can I do for you, my friend?" The short man asked.

"I need him taken care of." Beringer gestured to Kistner with his head, "He has information about Papa Bear that must not come to light, but I can't risk leaving a body laying around."

The man nodded, "Then he shall stay here. Once the storm is over, I'll radio Papa Bear and he can decide what to do with him."

Beringer frowned, "Can't you radio Papa Bear now?"

The man shook his head, "The storm is interfering with the transmission. He'll be all right in my cellar." he produced a length of rope from a small cupboard. "Papa Bear will deal with him later." Beringer helped him get Kistner down to the cellar, bound and gagged before taking his leave. He tried to run, but the snow made it difficult. He cursed when the Gestapo building came into sight.

There was a black staff car parked on the street in front of the building. He could only think of one person to whom that car could belong. He felt the hood and found it hot to the touch. _He just got here._ Beringer surmised before hurrying over to the side entrance and slipping inside. He dusted the snow off of his coat and made his way to the main entrance.

He overheard the desk sergeant telling the two majors about him following Kistner to chase down the imposter. Beringer stepped through the doorway and the desk sergeant pointed to him. "There he is, Herr Major. He can tell you about the impostor."

"Well, Beringer," Bahr asked, stepping closer to him, "where is our man?"

Beringer swallowed and shook his head, "I didn't find our impostor, nor did I find Captain Kistner."

Hochstetter frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I did not see, either man." Beringer wove his story, "I came in to check on the child and the desk sergeant told me that the man we were waiting for had come." Hochstetter glanced at the desk sergeant, who nodded. Beringer continued, "He told me that Captain Kistner had gone after him and that he needed back up. I went to the holding cells and found no one there."

Hochstetter humphed and turned on the desk sergeant, "What did the impostor look like?" the sergeant shifted uncomfortably and shrugged. "Was he tall or short? Fat or thin? Dark hair or light?" Hochstetter ground out, his voice getting higher at the end.

"Short, I think." the poor sergeant muttered as he tried to think, "I don't… I can't remember."

"How do you not remember what he looked like?!" Beringer cringed at Hochstetter's tone, a mixture of anger, contempt, and surprise.

Bahr remarked coolly, "Why did you assign him if his memory is poor?" Hochstetter glared and tried to control his fragile temper.

Beringer, seeing the opportunity, stepped forward, "If I may, Major, he didn't fill out the duty roster… Captain Kistner did."

"That's right!" the desk sergeant said, quickly, "Captain Kistner ordered me tonight and on Saturday night."

"Kistner's been here since before I was transferred in." Hochstetter argued, "There is no way he'd be involved with Hogan."

"Then where is he?" Bahr asked. "The night the impostor comes, he's the first one to chase him and both men disappear. He's the one who put an obviously sub-par man at the front desk and he is no where to be found."

"He was also the one who suggested we place the child in the storage closet." Beringer added, hoping to jar Bahr's memory and blacken Kistner further.

Bahr's eyes widened as he also remembered Kistner's suggestion. "Did you check the closet?!" Bahr bolted for the closet when Beringer shook his head. He found the door ajar with the key still in it's lock. Bahr turned to Hochstetter, who stood open-mouthed, "Send patrols out… send them to every building in town and in a five mile radius outside of town. They couldn't have gone far with the weather like it is."

"I am in charge here." Hochstetter tried to assert his influence. "We must go to Stalag Thirteen, that is where they took the child."

"You are a fool!" Bahr snapped, "I am the one in charge of Dabrowsky and his daughter and I will give the orders." he glared, "I also want alerts sent to every train stop and I want road blocks. No one and I mean no one leaves the area, period."

"Anything else?" Hochstetter asked, bitterly. Bahr shook his head and waved him off.

Beringer was about to follow Hochstetter when Bahr called him back, "Beringer, when there is a lull in the snow, I want you to get the desk sergeant and put him in a staff car… we'll just see if Hogan is our impostor."

… **0** **1** **:** **55** **…**

Klink's mouth dropped open and he scooted off the couch, much to Aura's puzzlement.  
"What's the matter, Wilhelm?" she asked.

Klink wrung his hands and stuttered, "P-p-papa Bear… I'm not Papa Bear. How could you possibly think that?!" he started to pace, "I am the Fuhrer's most loyal officer… I would never betray the Fatherland!"

Now it was Aura's turn to be upset. She turned pale, "But all the evidence pointed to here. I read the reports from Hammelburg. Major Hochstetter's analysis was that Rob was behind everything, but that didn't make sense… I mean he's a prisoner, but you're the kommandant. I knew it had to be you." She stood and reached out to him, "It is you, isn't it?"

"Is that what they think in Berlin?!" Klink yelped. He was beginning to hyper ventilate as he moaned about his camp's perfect record. She took a couple of deep breaths and coached him to do the same.

Once they were both calmed, she spoke slowly, "Berlin doesn't think you are Papa Bear," then she gave him a sheepish smile, "I read every report I found on Papa Bear and figured that, logically, you were the only person who could be Papa Bear… You're clever and brave." she stated.  
"You're in a position of power, so, people would be less likely to question your motives… it just made sense, but I guess I was wrong." Klink puffed up with pride as she stroked his ego. She looked hopeful, "You won't turn me in, will you?"

"Are you suggesting is that I help you..." Klink deflated as he sobered, "that I… collaborate?"

She shook her head, emphatically, "No, Wilhelm, just…" she stopped and considered how to phrase her request. "I was obviously wrong and all I ask is that you let me go."

She turned away from him and pick at a thread on her blouse, "I don't want anything to do with this disgusting war, not after the last one." Aura sighed, "I'm tired… I don't want to fight, Wilhelm. I'm not young anymore… I want my last ten, twenty, or however many years God gives me to be spent with my family." she started to cry, "I just want you to let me go… don't call the Gestapo, please!"

Klink spun her around and enveloped her in a comforting hug. She buried her head in his shoulder while he held her. she cried and he soothed her by rubbing tiny circles into her back.

"Aura," he said, after several moments, "do you remember what you told me twenty years ago?" She shook her head, but didn't look up. "After the crash, when I would have my nightmares, you would come into the hospital room and comfort me." he whispered tenderly.

"You would talk to me or give me some medicine to help me sleep or even play cards with me…but, you would say the same thing every time I had a nightmare, 'The night is not as dark as it seems and when the morning dawns, everything will be brighter than ever.'"

Aura pulled back and looked at his face. He was smiling, not the big, goofy smile he gave her when he'd opened the door. This smile was the small, genuine smile he used to wear twenty years ago. She drew a shuddering breath.

"You- you remembered that after all these years?" she asked, with a small hiccup.

Klink guided her over to the sofa and motioned for her to sit down. "The nightmares have never, truly, left me." he sounded embarrassed, "I have better days and sometimes I'll go months without a nightmare, but they always manage to catch back up to me."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Klink shook his head and waved it off, "Don't be, your mantra was the thing that has kept me going."

She smiled warmly, "I should have ignored my father's wishes and married you when you asked… how different my life would've been."

"We should probably go to bed." Klink said, softly. Aura raised an eyebrow and frowned at his unintended implication. Klink turned red and cleared his throat, "Ah, what I mean is you should go back to your room…and um... get some sleep." he stood and guided her to the door.

"What about the Gestapo?" she asked, her hand on the door knob.

Klink put his arm around her shoulder, "Why would I call them, if I'm going to help you find Papa Bear…"

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Wilhelm."

He closed the door behind her and leaned against it. He touched the spot on his cheek where she'd kissed him and smiled. He stood that way for a moment or two before reality hit. _I just agreed to help her defect…_ he began to pace, _I've agreed to betray my_ _own_ _country…_

… **02:10…**

Newkirk tensed when the figures finally came into clear view. _One, two, three, four, five._ He counted. Five men were patrolling the area. He knew they had to be soldiers and that they had to be looking for her. What he didn't understand was how they knew where to look.

He glanced down at Katazyna, her eyes were locked on the men in the clearing. She shivered, only this time, not just from the cold.

The men came to a stop about five feet from where Newkirk hid. One of them pulled out a map and another pulled out a flashlight, together they studied the map. They were talking quickly and Newkirk had to strain to hear over the wind. He went a bit pale when he realized the German patrols were only ordered to search in a five mile radius outside of town.

 _Five mile radius… I'_ _ve been walkin_ _g_ _in circles…_ he felt sick, _I didn't bring a compass… I 'ave no way to get 'er 'ome._ Newkirk was pulled from his thoughts when Katazyna slipped her hand into his. He looked down at her and she whispered, "They gone."

Newkirk glanced back to the clearing. Sure enough, while he was panicking the Germans had shuffled on.  
He holstered his gun and smiled reassuringly at the child, "Right, we'll be back at camp in two shakes."  
She smiled, but Newkirk knew she didn't understand a word he'd said. He racked his brain trying to think of a way home. _It's too cloudy and snowy to use the North Star._ Newkirk chewed his lip until he remembered something.

Last week Carter had received a letter from home. He'd read it aloud, much to the enjoyment of the whole barracks. Carter had told stories of his childhood that whole evening. The story that was jogging Newkirk's mind was when Carter had gotten lost in the woods. His dad had always told him how to find his way when he didn't have the sun or stars.

 _The moss,_ Newkirk remembered, _'_ _e said it grows on the north side._ He studied the tree, _The camp is south of 'Ammelburg. So, if I 'ead in that direction, I should 'it camp_ _in 'alf an 'our or so_ _._

Newkirk hoisted the child back into his arms and set out. He trudged along for what felt like hours, but was probably only ten or fifteen minutes. He was getting cold and beginning to get confused. He was having a hard time remembering what Carter told him about the moss. His fingers were numb inside their gloves and he was having a hard time staying awake.

Newkirk stumbled over a tree root and fell to his knees. Katazyna cried out in alarm. "I'm all right." he mumbled, "Just need a rest." his last statement slurred together as his eyes drifted shut. Katazyna shook him and begged him to wake up. Her broken German words would have been heartrending, if Newkirk had been able to hear them.

She started to cry. She wanted her mama and papa… she wanted her brother, Stefan… she wanted her home. "I want it back like it was." she sobbed against Newkirk's arm. "Please, wake up."

She began to shiver, despite Newkirk's massive coat, and pulled Edyta closer. "We'll be all right." she whispered to the doll and stood up, "We'll find Papa." She hesitated at leaving Newkirk, but she needed her papa. Katazyna took about five steps forward when she heard something. She looked back at Newkirk, but he was still asleep. She remembered the soldiers from earlier, _maybe it's them._ She thought and quickly scrambled back to Newkirk, "Wake up… men come back… wake up."

… **02:25…**

Hogan ordered them to a stop, "Where are we, Carter?"

Carter studied the map and frowned, "We should be on the outskirts of Hammelburg now." he sighed, "The storm's getting worse, visibility isn't good."

LeBeau blew into his gloved hands, "It's getting colder, too."

"That's just the wind." Carter said, "That's why visibility is low, it's not the snow that is falling. It's the wind blowing the snow." Carter folded the map and pocketed it.

"So, we just have to keep heading North and we'll hit it sooner or later." LeBeau shrugged, "Maybe we'll run into Pierre."

Hogan glowered, "We only have twenty minutes, so it had better be sooner, rather than later."

Carter pointed to the North and set out with Hogan right behind him. LeBeau started to follow, but stopped, "Wait!"

"What is it?" Hogan asked, turning back and stopping beside LeBeau.

"Didn't you hear that?" LeBeau asked. All three of them went completely still and Hogan shook his head. "I don't hear anything, but the wind."

"I heard a sneeze." LeBeau insisted, "I'm sure of it."

"Over this storm?" Hogan said, cocking an eyebrow. "Come on, LeBeau."

LeBeau ignored him and pushed his way through the snow. Carter looked over to Hogan for instruction. Hogan nodded to give his consent and they both followed LeBeau. The little Frenchman moved surprisingly fast, in spite of the drifts that were up to his knees. He stopped once and listened, before pushing forward. Hogan was about to call him back and resume the journey to Hammelburg when LeBeau cried out, "Pierre!"

Hogan saw the still form of his corporal laying at the base of a tree. A small child sat, half-hiding behind his arm. LeBeau and Carter ran to their friend. LeBeau checked his wrist for a pulse and sighed with relief, "He's still alive."

Hogan smiled at the little girl, who was clutching Newkirk's arm, "Katazyna?" she perked up and nodded, cautiously. Hogan spoke gently, "Do you speak German?"

"Little." she answered. He nodded, "I'm his friend, understand?" she nodded and Hogan continued, "You'll come with me… you'll be safe."

When she nodded again, Hogan turned his attention to Newkirk. "Newkirk?" he placed a hand on the Englishman's shoulder, "Newkirk, wake up." Newkirk mumbled and tried to pull away from Hogan's grip. Hogan gave LeBeau the radio and told him to get in touch with Kinch and let him know that Newkirk was safe and that they were still in business. LeBeau extended the antenna and depressed the switch on the side. He called into the mouthpiece, "Papa Bear calling home base… come in home base."

Carter knelt down next to Hogan, "Colonel, we need to get him moving… and her, too." He pulled off his black jacket, "If we don't they'll freeze." Carter slipped the jacket around Newkirk while Hogan sat him up right.

LeBeau called out, "Kinch is not answering, mon colonel."

"More likely the storm is blocking it." Hogan said, "Okay, Carter, give LeBeau the compass and get on the other side of Newkirk. LeBeau take the girl and lead us home." Hogan and Carter lifted Newkirk up and slid each of his arms over their shoulders. LeBeau took Katazyna's hand and they pushed their way through the snow.

… **02:45…**

"It's time." Olsen whispered to Kinch. All of the men were dressed, packed, and waiting in their barracks. The barracks leaders were gathered in the radio room with Kinch and Olsen. Kinch had radioed the Underground, as Hogan had ordered, but he still held out a smidgen of hope that the colonel would appear in the tunnel at any moment. He was pacing.

 _Just like Colonel Hogan,_ Olsen thought. _Maybe that's a side effect of authority._

"Kinch?" Olsen tried again, "Shouldn't we give the order?" Kinch looked at his watch and shook his head,

"I'll give them ten more minutes."

"But Colonel Hogan said…" Olsen began to argue, before Kinch's look silenced him. The look said, 'Colonel Hogan isn't here… I'm in charge and you will follow my order.' Olsen ducked his head down and resumed his game of solitaire. _Of course Kinch isn't willing to leave, every single one of his best friends aren't with him._ He thought, quietly swiping the cards from bottom of one stack and replacing them with cards from the draw pile.

Olsen was having the same internal struggle. Hogan had given them permission to escape, to just close down the operation and go home. As the outside man, Olsen was the one who spent two or three days outside of camp almost every week. The urge to just take off and go home had almost overcome him several times. Now, he was being ordered to go home and he couldn't bring himself to do it. Olsen checked his watch, again and silently willed them to come.

Ten minutes later, Kinch stopped pacing right beside Olsen and said, "I guess it's time to go."

Olsen gathered up the card and tucked them into his pocket, "I don't want to go with out them, either… but, we have orders."

"Crazy orders." Kinch snorted, "It's not just that I don't want to leave them behind, but it's cold and snowy. It wouldn't be hard for any of us to get lost. Growing up in Detroit taught me to take Mother Nature seriously."

"Hey," Olsen turned up his hands, "as a Californian, I'm not exactly looking forward to this little jaunt in the snow."

Kinch smiled and rolled his eyes. He turned to the rest of the barracks leaders, "Okay, fellas, get your men through the tunnels." The barracks leaders dispersed into the tunnels each one heading to his own barrack. "Olsen, get the boys from Barracks two down here and clean house. Anything that has information about our operation or the Underground, get it burnt."

The men began to file down. They broke into groups of five and each group received a map, compass, and instructions to their next stop. Kinch ordered them to go out at a steady rate, between the spotlights and the small patrol that went around the outside perimeter of camp.

After he gave the instructions, Kinch went back to sorting the papers. "Should we trash the radio?" one of the men asked and Kinch shook his head, "Not just yet, Slim. Work on those files on the krauts."

They had a small stove in the tunnel and it's pipe ran up to the stove above them. This way the smoke would billow out as if it were the smoke from the barrack's stove. The burning process was slow, due to it's small size, but they where making a dent.

"The first group went out." Olsen said, coming up beside Kinch, "Looks like there will be about five-ish minutes between each group."

Kinch nodded and told him to look after the rest of the barracks. Olsen nodded as Kinch disappeared up the ladder. He went across the common room and into Hogan's office. Kinch hesitated momentarily before digging into Hogan's desk. He pulled out several papers.

To any laymen, they were plain ordinary camp business, but Kinch knew the importance of the information in the coded words. He put the papers in his pocket and turned to the colonel's small bookshelf. He grabbed the book containing the emergency code and made his way out of the office. Kinch went back down to the tunnel and began to burn the papers.

He had just torn the first two pages out of the code book when he heard a commotion further down the tunnel. He tossed the pages into the stove and pocketed the book as he went to investigate.

Kinch pushed his way toward the emergency exit. The tunnel narrowed which made it difficult him to get passed the groups waiting to go out. He was just around the corner from the disturbance when he heard an urgent voice call out, "Someone get Wilson!"

* * *

 ***Kaszanka is a blood sausage common to eastern Germany and Europe. (Because come on, it's Germany)**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello, my friends! I hope you had a great holiday. Just a couple of quick things… First, a shout out to douglas. a . woolley. I had forgotten about the desk sergeant being able to identify our renegade Englishman, nice catch! I edited my story to account for this and hopefully there isn't anything else I've forgotten. (If there is something I've missed, please let me know, so I can fix it.)  
** **Second, Slim is an established character. I can't find the name of the actor who played him, but if you'd like to see a picture of him, it's on the Hogan's Heroes Wikia page for the Barrack 3 gang.  
** **Third, This chapter is more broken up then last couple of chapters because of the multiple views. I apologize if this annoys you, but it can't be helped.  
** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
** **Anyhow, thanks for reading and for your patience. I'll see you next Monday. Also, there will probably be one more part to Thursday and then on to Friday, enjoy! :)**

 **Oh, I forgot to add: Do NOT use moss to guide you if ever you are lost. This is an old wive's tale that has been debunked. I used it because it sounded like something Carter would've said. ;)**


	7. Thursday Pt 3

****Disclaimer: I don't own Hogan's Heroes. This story is for entertainment purposes only.  
The characters in this story are fictional, any resemblance to ********persons**** ** **living or dead is coincidental.****

* * *

… **Thursday, December 9th, 1943 – 0** **5** **:** **45** **… Hammelburg, Germany…**

Kinch sat at the radio and replayed the last two and a half hours. _If I had just waited,_ he thought. _I had a feeling they were almost home and I ignored it._ _T_ _wenty or_ _even just_ _fifteen more minutes_ _and they'd have been home_ _…_

About fifteen minutes after the first group had escaped, Hogan and his tired, half-frozen group dragged themselves through the tunnel. Baker, who had been overseeing the escaping groups, had shouted for Wilson before relieving Carter of his half of their burden.

Newkirk had been drifting in and out of consciousness, but by some miracle, he was still breathing. They laid him on a cot in the radio room, since it was the warmest room in the tunnel. Kinch had quickly ordered the rest of the men to change back into their uniforms and go back to their barracks.

Kinch rubbed at his eyes. He should be going up top and getting ready for roll call, but how could he? _Fifteen men escaped and it's all your fault,_ he condemned himself for the hundredth time. _And the files…_ He looked over to the once neat, make-shift filing cabinets which were now in complete disarray. Many of the papers had been burnt, but the rest were strewn across the dirt floor and in some cases, ground into the dirt by the heavy foot traffic. _We spent_ _months_ _putting together those files and I destroyed well over_ _three-quarters_ _of them in one night._

He was pulled from focusing on his piteous situation when Katazyna moaned from the cot beside the stove. She'd been in rough shape. Much like Newkirk, her hands and feet were cold and numb and she'd been shivering violently. Olsen wrapped her in a warm, dry blanket and whispered to her with the little bit of Polish he knew. She'd cried as the feeling gradually came back to her fingers and toes, but she cried harder when she found out that her papa wasn't there as promised.

Even though his teeth were chattering, LeBeau guided Baker through making some chicken soup and sweetened tea, per Wilson's instructions. After a bit of coaxing, the patients drank the warm liquids and their condition improved greatly. Wilson insisted that that Hogan, LeBeau, and Carter should also have some of the tea to hasten warming them up.

After they had eaten and warmed up, Newkirk was carried upstairs and put to bed in Hogan's office. Katazyna, who'd fallen asleep in Olsen's lap, was moved to the cot and tucked in. Wilson had to repeatedly assure the Heroes that they should both recover before they allowed the tired medic to go back to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Hogan began the arduous task of putting the camp back in order. Kinch apologized when he'd returned from moving Newkirk. Hogan waved it off as spilled milk, stating that he could make it up by getting those fifteen prisoners back. So, that's what Kinch had been doing for the past couple of hours, taping out messages to the underground stations. He'd managed to get a hold of two of the three groups, but the last station had yet to respond.

"Kinch?" Olsen called from the bunk entrance, "Schultz wants us all out."

Kinch sighed and rubbed his eyes in a mixture of frustration and pure exhaustion before climbing the ladder. Hogan barely glanced at him before ordering everyone out for roll. He turned up his collar and shuffled out with the rest of the men, falling in line behind Hogan.

The heavy snow had eased into a light flurry, but the wind was starting to pick up. It blew the fresh powder into deeper drifts and into the faces of the miserable prisoners. They kept their heads ducked, only looking up when the guards tapped on their shoulders.

The German's weren't thrilled with blowing snow either. Besides making the process uncomfortable, it made it even more difficult to move around. Schultz made it to five before Corporal Langenscheidt waded through the drifts and interrupted him.

"Sergeant!" Kinch braced himself for the firestorm that was about to happen. "Barracks nine," the poor corporal panted. "They're gone!"

"What?!" Schultz's eyes widened, despite the blowing snow.

"REPORT!"

"Herr Kommandant," Schultz looked over to Hogan for support and started to stutter.

"Schultz, give me a report," Klink called over the wind. He was on the steps of the kommandantur with Aura-Lee. He gave her an embarrassed smile, "I have to keep my eye on everything all the time. You needn't have joined me, my dear."

"I couldn't sleep anyway, Liebchen," She smiled back at him, pulling her fur trim of her coat closer around her neck and turning her back to the wind.

Schultz tried to speak, but this time the words just didn't come. He'd had one or two men escape before, usually from barracks two, but he'd never had a whole barracks disappear!

"Mein Herr," Langenscheidt shouted, covering for his sergeant. "The prisoners of barracks nine have escaped."

Klink's eyes shot away from Aura's delightful form to his corporal and sergeant. "Why are you just standing there?!" he shouted, "Raise the alarms! Let loose the dogs!" Klink waded through the snow to Hogan, "this is your fault, how could you let this happen?!"

"How is this my fault?" Hogan challenged.

"It is your duty to make sure they all remain in camp," Klink insisted.

"Actually, that's your duty, Kommandant," Hogan corrected, "I've been dealing with the flu running rampant through my barracks. Why, Newkirk had to stay in bed for the second day in a row because he's so sick."

Schultz shot him a suspicious look. He knew very well that Newkirk had been up and about yesterday afternoon. He'd even been present at evening formation.

Aura, having slowly and very carefully picked her way through the snow, overheard the tail end of Hogan's comment. Her brows drew together in concern, "oh, dear… perhaps you should send for the doctor, Wilhelm."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Hogan said. "Wilson is certain that he'll recover with some rest."

"I could check on him," Aura offered, "I was a trained nurse in the last war."

"Excellent idea!" Klink agreed, completely ignoring Hogan's protests. "Schultz, escort Fraulein Switz to barracks two then find those prisoners." He glared at the prisoners of barracks two, "I'm sure I don't need to remind you that the fraulein is my guest and will be treated with the utmost respect."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz snapped to a salute as Klink went back to his office.

Schultz grumbled while shepherding everyone back into the barracks. He paused briefly at the door and whispered to Hogan, "I don't know what is going on here, but fix it before I get back." He gave a humph and went back to shouting orders amid the ever growing chaos in the camp yard.

Aura followed the men into the barracks. She gave Hogan a quizzical look, "what did Sergeant Schultz mean by that?"

"Just that I should get the men back into order," Hogan said smoothly. "This is very kind of you, but our medic is sure he'll be okay. You should probably head back to your quarters."

She shuddered as she took in the bareness of the barracks. _It isn't much warmer than outside,_ she thought, unbuttoning the her coat and laying it on the table. "Where is this Newkirk?" she asked, taking off her black gloves and tucking them in the coat pocket.

"We don't need your help," Hogan said, his voice losing its friendly tone.

Aura didn't answer, instead she looked over the Allied prisoners. One young man caught her interest. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept well all night. "You have been sleeping poorly," she said, as a statement rather than a question.

Carter shifted uncomfortably, "y-yes, ma'am."

"I suppose it is hard between the congestion and the temperature. My goodness, it's cold in here," she shivered lightly and smiled, "I'll speak to Wilhelm about extra wood or coal even." Carter returned the smile and was about to thank her when a muffled shriek made him throw a panicked glance at Hogan. Aura frowned, "what was that?"

Hogan grabbed Aura's arm and led her to his office. "A quick look at Newkirk and then you go," he said, leaving her alone in the office.

She was curious about where the shout had come from, but the nurse in her put that curiosity aside and checked on her patient. He was wrapped in blankets tightly, so that only his face was visible.

She loosened the blankets to examine him and was disturbed to find his temperature high. He let out a series of deep, hacking coughs. She could hear his labored breathing. _He's wheezing…_

"Colonel," he mumbled, obviously in the throes of delirium. "Colonel."

Aura placed her cool hand against his forehead, "Corporal Newkirk?"

"We need to get her out of here," he croaked, desperately. He tried sitting up, but was too weak and Aura gently subdued him. "Please," he pleaded, grabbing her hand, "Colonel, you have to get her to England. Bahr will hurt her if you don't, please."

 _The reports were right… Hochstetter was right… the senior prisoner-of-war is running an espionage unit in a heavily guarded camp right in the middle of Germany._ Aura could hardly believe it. "Rest easy, Corporal," she soothed, as more of the pieces began to fall into place. _Rob is Papa Bear._

… **06:30…**

Klink sat at his desk putting off the call to Burkhalter… perhaps, if he found them immediately then he needn't call him at all. The last thing he need right now was Burkhalter or the Gestapo, not with what he'd agreed to do last night. He shuddered just thinking about it.

He'd spent a couple of hours pacing, before deciding that there wasn't a thing he could do without sleep. If he could just clear his mind, he'd think of a way to smuggle her out of Germany. _So muc_ _h for a clear mind,_ he thought petulantly. _Hogan did this on purpose… he'_ _s jealous of my success and would_ _do anything to ruin me_ _and my record_ _._

The phone rang and he picked it up, "Yes? Send him in immediately."

 _Hochstetter's here…_ He barely contained his alarm. _He knows… how did he find out?_

Klink plastered his usual sycophantic smile across his face and as the door opened, he said, "Major Hochstetter, it is always a pleasure to see the Gestapo."

"Gestapo? Yes… Hochstetter? No," Major Bahr said, making no effort to be cordial. He motioned for his lieutenant and a sergeant to enter and take a seat along the wall before seating himself across from Klink.

Klink laughed nervously, "My apologies, Major Bahr." He quickly opened his humidor and offered it to Bahr, "however, any friend of Major Hochstetter's is a friend of mine!"

"We are not friends," Bahr snapped. He selected a cigar before adding, "I want Colonel Hogan brought to this office."

Klink frowned, "I'm afraid Hogan is confined to his barracks, but if you would like we can go to the barracks. What is this about, anyway?"

"There was an incident in Hammelburg that may have some connection to him." Bahr puffed on the cigar.

"Kommandant, might I ask why he's in confinement?" the lieutenant asked.

Klink shifted uncomfortably, "There was a small discrepancy in the prisoner count. We are searching for the missing men now, but out of an abundance of caution we have confined the remaining prisoners to the barracks."

"You mean there was an escape?" Bahr questioned, leaning forward with renewed interest. _Perhaps Hochstetter is onto something. A camp escape and the disappearance of the girl on the exact same night… it can't be a coincidence._

"Well, one might classify it that way," Klink amended, offering a faint smile, "but I assure you that my men are searching everywhere for them and they will be caught."

Bahr rolled his eyes, _the whole Hammelburg area is infected with_ _asininity._ "Did it ever occur to your feeble mind that my incident and your escape are connected?," he stood and waited for Klink to do the same. "We shall see him… now."

Klink nodded, timidly, "You shall see him now."

Klink went to the coat rack and donned his heavy wool coat. He draped the fine, white scarf around his neck as Bahr tapped his foot impatiently. Klink put his cap on his balding head and opened the door. Bahr swept out followed by the lieutenant and the sergeant. Klink rolled his eyes up to the heavens wondering why he'd been forsaken.

Helga bumped into Bahr in the doorway. She apologized to him, but quickly turned her attention to Klink, "Oh, I'm so sorry to be late, Kommandant." She smiled, apologetically, "Papa had dig out the sleigh in order to bring me. We got over twenty-five centimeters of snow."

Helga caught the uncomfortable look Klink gave her and refrained from saying anymore. She slid out of the doorway and Bahr bumped her shoulder as he brushed past. Helga skillfully retained her balance, but shot his retreating form a dirty look.

"What's going on?" she asked after they had all gone. Langensheidt, who had been manning her desk, grabbed his coat and joined her at the door. "What did that ogre want?" she added, distastefully.

"He has a witness," Langensheidt said, quietly, "they're looking at Colonel Hogan as the culprit." Helga paled as Langenscheidt put on his coat and stepped outside. "I'm going to rejoin the search party. I don't want to be here when it happens."

 **H~H**

As soon as he shut the door, Hogan crossed the common room. Kinch had opened the bunk entrance to allow Hogan to climb down without stopping. He climbed down, not quite sure what to expect, but was not a sobbing, little girl rushing up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She sobbed against him and kept yelling, in what he assumed was her native tongue. The only word he could pick out was 'mama'.

He swallowed against the lump in his throat and tried to get her attention, "Katazyna, sweetie…" He pulled her arms from about his waist and knelt down. "It's okay," he soothed, pulling her into an embrace. "You're okay."

"She said she was having a bad dream about her mom," Olsen said, squatting down beside him. Katazyna's sobs eased into whimpers as Hogan rubbed her back. "I figured you could use some help translating."

Hogan cleared his throat and pushed the child away from his body so that he could see her face, "tell her that she needs to be quiet. Tell her that she's safe here as long as she stays very quiet."

Olsen spoke slowly, mixing in some German when he didn't know the Polish words. She wiped at her eyes and hiccuped a few times before she could speak. They spoke haltingly, back and forth for several minutes until Hogan tapped Olsen's shoulder and asked what was going on.

"Sorry," Olsen said, his body language alerted Hogan that something was up. "She's lost her doll."

"Does she know where?" Hogan asked, "In the tunnel or outside or..." Olsen translated as Hogan spoke. Katazyna shook her head furiously, sending her pigtails whipping around her face. She wiped her nose against her sleeve as she spoke and pointed down the tunnel.

"She thinks she left her against the fallen tree LeBeau left her on while you guys were getting Peter down the ladder," Olsen said. "It's still dark, so I can run out and check. It'll only take a minute or two."

Hogan nodded, "Okay, but be quick about it."

Olsen hurried down the tunnel leaving Katazyna staring at Hogan. She cocked her head to the side and asked him something about her papa.

"I'm sorry that he isn't here, sweetie," Hogan spoke slowly in German, hoping she understood, "but you'll see your papa soon." He rubbed her shoulder, sympathetically.

"Nein," she shook her head again and tapped her finger on his leather jacket. "You are his papa?" She pointed down the tunnel where Olsen had disappeared.

Hogan couldn't help but be amused by her misconception. "His papa?" he chortled, the laughter fading as he remembered why he'd come down here in the first place. "No, sweetie, I'm his commanding officer," he scratched the back of his head when she frowned in confusion. "Uh, his…"

A shout from up in the barracks cut him off as the ladder slid up and the bunk dropped down; effectively trapping him down in the tunnel. He stood as Katazyna squeaked in alarm and asked in a panicked voice, " _ **Co jest nie tak?**_ "

Hogan put his finger up to his lips and shushed her as he listened. _Probably just Schultz… or Klink,_ he thought, trying to remain calm. _Kinch c_ _an_ _easily handle Schultz and maybe even Klink, too._ He heard the scrambled footsteps of his men as they hurried to cover up any trace of the operation.

He heard the door slam shut then an eerie silence before a deep, but muffled voice said, "where is Colonel Hogan?"

Katazyna's eyes widened even further as she clamped both hands over her mouth and stumbled backwards, landing against the earthen wall. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she began to rock back and forth. Hogan's heart sank as he realized to whom the voice belonged. He wasn't even sure if he would be able handle Major Bahr, how in the world would Kinch?

"What can I do for you, Major?" Hogan recognized his second-in-command's voice and the sound of footsteps. _Take it easy, Kinch,_ he silently instructed.

"I know your eyesight is poor, Sergeant, but I assume you can tell the difference between a black man and a white one," the Major said, switching to German.

"Yes, sir," an unfamiliar voice said in such a low tone that Hogan almost missed it. "The man who came to Hammelburg was white."

Hogan cursed, _if he gets_ _one_ _look at Newkirk, we're all done._

Olsen came through the tunnel with a small doll and a grin that quickly disappeared. He hurried over to the child and gave her the doll before wrapping her up in a hug. She buried her head against his neck.

"Remove them." Bahr ordered.

Hogan could almost see Baker and Kinch being yanked toward the door. He bit his lip, that left Carter and LeBeau standing between Bahr and Newkirk. He knew he had to get up there, but how?

"Who are you looking for, sir," Carter's voice piped up, "I mean, we could probably find him for ya real quick."

 _I could go up through barracks three…_ he thought, but quickly dismissed that idea. _There will be a guard outside every barracks door._

"I want Colonel Hogan," Bahr demanded. "and I want him now."

Hogan heard footsteps crossing the floor and, what he assumed to be, his office door open and close. He decided on using the opening under Klink's quarters. He tapped Olsen's knee and whispered, "C'mon, we need to get up there."

"I can't just leave her," Olsen whispered back, "she's scared to death."

"Okay, you stay with her," Hogan agreed, "I'll cover for you."

He sprinted through the tunnels and hurried up the ladder. He put his shoulder against the wood that covered the exit and slid it to the side. He climbed out of the tunnel into Klink's bedroom and pushed the dresser back into place.

Hogan sneaked through Klink's office and peeked into the outer office. Helga was the only one in the room and she was seated at her desk with her head buried into her arms. He shut the door behind him and reached for her elbow.

"Psst," he whispered, "honey."

Helga sprang out of the chair and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Rob," she murmured, "they have a witness…"

"I know," Hogan pried her arms from his neck and pulled her through Klink's office, into his bedroom. He slid the dresser to the side, "I need you to go to the radio room and stay with our guest. Tell Olsen to go to the infirmary and get Wilson."

"But..."

"No 'buts'," Hogan said, helping her onto the ladder.

Once she disappeared from view, he closed the opening and went back to the outer office. He checked on the guards tasked with watching the barracks.

The guards in front of barracks one and six were standing at the door with their backs to the wind. The guard at barracks two was standing with Baker, Kinch, and a lieutenant. Popping up the collar on his jacket, he stepped outside and down the steps.

The guard's jaw dropped when he spotted Hogan, "Colonel Hogan, was ist los?"

"Where's Kommandant Klink?" Hogan demanded. "He's not in his office."

"Colonel Hogan, you are not supposed to be out of the barracks," the guard snapped. He pulled the rifle off of his shoulder and pointed it at the American's midsection. "Put your hands on your head."

Kinch and Baker, both gave Hogan a concerned look as he complied, saying irritably, "I need Klink, where is he?"

"Private Troeger, you stay with these two," The Lieutenant took Hogan's arm and guided him to the door. "Major Bahr has some questions for you, Colonel."

* * *

 **Translation:**

 _ **Co jest nie tak?**_ _ **\- What's happening?**_


End file.
